Wind, Fire, and Ice
by KarinKurosakiHitsugaya913
Summary: It has been three years since I last saw Toshiro. Hollows have been attacking me for a few weeks now. I know that the Sou-taichou will send back up sooner or later but never did I know that HE was coming...What am I going to say to him?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer I do not own bleach and I never will.**

**I have been itching to write another HitsuKarin fic and this one popped into my head. I hope that you like it. I have a new idea for Karin's zanpakuto and I have all of the attacks laid out. I know that this one is going to be better than the last one. Please don't forget to read and review. This is just the prologue and it is based three years after the war. Karin is 14 years old.**

**If you have any questions please PM me! Now on with the story. It is all in Karin's POV.**

**Wind, Fire, and Ice**

**Prologue**

I am leaning against the rail where I first met him, the white haired Juubantai Taichou. Why am I thinking about him? It's been three months since I last saw him. Plus he is also the first person…….Stop right there Kurosaki Karin! I can't believe that I actually…….NO! I start to shake my head clearing my thoughts. I need to stop thinking about that white haired taichou. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself from lashing out into an inner argument. Every time I come to this place I somehow manage to let my mind wonder to that certain shinigami. Although he is right, this is a great place to watch the sky. Maybe I should stop coming here after every soccer practice and match. I am tired of always coming here and always thinking about him. Yet I can't help but miss him…..he helped me with my soccer match three years ago. Yeah I know I said that I saw him three months ago earlier, but he does come to visit sometimes but it is only for missions. The Sou-taichou sends him here every four months or so to check up on Karakura Town and get reports from Ichi-nii.

I want to become a shinigami representative like Ichi-nii but he won't let me. Maybe if I become one I would be able to see Hitsugaya Toshiro in the Soul Society. But Ichi-nii is too overprotective of me and my sister Yuzu. At least he did one thing right; he allowed me and Yuzu train under Yoruichi, Urahara, and Tessai. I trained under all three while Yuzu only trained under Yoruichi and Tessai. Yoruichi only helped with my Hakuda, Hoho, and she even started to train me on how to use Shunko, but she only taught Yuzu Hoho. Tessai was mainly working on Kidou, which I am told that Ichi-nii can't even manage. Yuzu has surpassed me in Kidou because that is pretty much all she can defend herself with when she goes up against a hollow. And last is Urahara, he only works with my Zanjutsu, which is still my weakest part because he is too strong for me and Ichi-nii always wants him to go easy on me until I am capable of blocking. But that doesn't stop the former Juuniibantai Taichou.

Every time I get into a fight with a hollow by myself, Ichi-nii comes in at the last minute and slices it in half with his butcher knife of a zanpakuto. At least I get to kill hollows when he is visiting the Soul Society. Sometimes he turns in the reports that he has before Toshiro gets here and they need to be turned in or just visiting friends and Rukia-nee. Rukia has become my sister-in-law, and she has a son and daughter named Kurosaki Naomi and Ryu! They are both so cute with their wide purple eyes and orange hair. Naomi and Ryu are two years old now and every now and then Rukia brings them here for a visit. Dad told us about how he use to be a shinigami taichou and that it ran in our blood. Ichi-nii and I both dropped kicked him at the same time. It was great that I was told that I could start training more and come into contact with my own shinigami powers.

I have also been training with Soifon-taichou and Toshiro….Soifon-taichou helps me with my Hakuda and Shunko as well and Toshiro helps out more with my zanjutsu. At least Toshiro goes easy on me and shows me a few pointers on how to block more quickly. I have also joined the kendo team and I practice more in there when I am not training with Urahara and Toshiro. I also drag Toshiro into playing soccer with me. We always use shunpo to make it even more interesting. We have gotten to be real close friends but I don't……GRRRRR! No I am not going to think about him like that. He is always working and will never be here for me when I absolutely need him!

I looked back out towards the sky with the sun still setting and I pulled out my phone. There seems to be no Hollow activity right now……Oh No! It's seven o'clock I need to get home quick. I stick the phone back into my pocket, grab my soccer ball bag, and shunpo home.

As I get home the door flies open and old goat chin comes jumping out and starts to attack me. "KARIN-CHA-" I cut him off by kicking him in his stomach sending him back inside and I shut the door behind me. "Hey Yuzu what's for dinner!" I shout as I take off my shoes and set all my stuff down by the door.

"Hey Karin! We are having Teriyaki Chicken with rice."

"Mmmmm that sounds delicious." I said as I was getting the plates and silverware out and setting the table.

"Anything sounds delicious to you once you are done training for whatever sport you are doing. And when you come home after being at a certain spot that you always go to, to think things over or just to think about a certain white haired taichou that is here every four months." She catches on fast. How does she know…..NO! I will not even admit it to myself and I never will until I can figure out if he likes me or not. "Karin, you are blushing." She says as she pokes my flush cheeks.

"S-s-so!" I stuttered. Damn! She gets me every time. I glace over at mom's poster and see dad at the foot of it saying something about daughter being mean and how she is in love. _Damn, he was listening in on mine and Yuzu's chat_. I then turned back to Yuzu…."So, Yuzu, do you know where Ichi-nii went because I felt him disappear about two hours ago?"

"Yeah, a hell butterfly came and said that he was needed for an important meeting. He said that he will try to be back by dinner. He also said that he would tell us what the meeting was about as well." As Yuzu was finishing up I felt three familiar spiritual pressures; Ichi-nii, Toshiro, and Soifon? _Why are two taichous in the world of the living?_ Oh well, I will find out latter.

"Dad, stop whining at mom's poster and come eat!"

"Yes my dearest daughter!" I hate it when he calls me that. Why can't he be serious? He used to be a taichou for crying out loud. The only time that he is serious is when he is working in the clinic. Then we sat around the small table and started to eat Yuzu's delicious meal.

After dinner I helped Yuzu wash the dishes. She washed and I dried and put them up. I could still fell that all of the shinigami that came are still at Urahara's Shop. I guess I will know why they all came here come morning time. I head upstairs to my room and grab some clothes and take a shower. I still can't help but wonder if Toshiro does like me or not. _Great now I am thinking about him while I am taking a shower!_

As I get out of the shower I get dressed and go straight to bed. I still have school in the morning and I don't want to be up all night thinking about Toshiro. If he likes me or not because DAMIT I am in love with that Ice Prince Taichou!

* * *

A strong icy reiatsu woke me up too early. He knows that his reiatsu will wake me up if he comes to close to me. I am just so sensitive to his reiatsu. I glance at the clock and it read 3:59 A.M. Why is he waking me up this early? And why the hell is he up on the roof? Doesn't he know that I have school tomorrow! I have two choices; either I go up on the roof and talk to him or I can just stay in my room and ignore him and talk to him in the morning on my way to school. I choose the latter and tried to go back to sleep.

That didn't work out as planned. I forgot that I left my window open and he came in and shook me.

"Karin get up." He said in a cold whisper. "This is really important."

"Fine I'm up." I growled at him as I sat up and got out of bed. "It's early what do you want. Why can't it wait till morning?"

"Because I won't be here in the morning, Karin." He grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his torso. Why does he have to leave? Will he be back? So many unanswered questions, so little time.

"When are you leaving?"

"Soon." I could tell he was sad. Does that mean that he will miss me or does it mean that he is never coming back? "Come with me to the railing. I am leaving there at sun rise. That is if you want to see me off." I nodded my head slightly. Before I knew it he picked me up in his arms and I was standing right next to him at the railing.

"So how long are you going to be gone?" I asked him as I stared at his face. His eyes looked unfocused like he wasn't really here. He took a deep breath then let it out.

"Karin, I am never coming back." I saw is eyes flash from hurt, sad, and some other emotions that I can't name. This is really sad. Now I will never be able to be with him unless I become a shinigami myself.

"Why?" I felt my voice crack and I think he heard it because he turned to face me. He brought his hand up to my face and wiped away a tear with his thumb. I didn't even know that I was crying. His hand felt cool to my skin and it also felt comforting. Then he brought his hand back down to his side.

"The Sou-taichou said that there doesn't need to be a captain patrolling here ever four months, since the arrancars have stopped attacking. So he thinks that Ichigo will be good enough as long as he keeps sending in reports like he has been doing for the past three years. I even read a few reports with you and how you take down the lower level hollows with only your soccer ball." I started to laugh at that.

"I am going to miss you Toshiro." I held on to his gaze. I couldn't tell what he was feeling but I am not sure if he can read what my eyes are saying.

"Listen Karin, there is one last thing I want to say to you before the sun rises...I have had a lot of fun hanging out with you, playing soccer, and training you." is it me or is he just starting to babble on about something. "Karin, I am going to miss you a lot." he then pulled out a small rectangular box. "I also want to give you this as a good-bye present. One more thing......Karin, I-" he couldn't say anything else because Soi Fon cut in.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, it is time to leave!" she yelled. She was only a few meters away from us.

"Bye, Toshiro." I said as I gave him a hug. And he hugged me for the last time.

"Good-bye, Karin." he said as he pulled away and kissed my forehead. Before I could say anything he shunpoed away and the Senkaimon disappeared as well. I will never see him again. I brought my hands up to my face and started to cry, and then I remembered the present he gave me. I haven't even opened it yet! I placed one hand under the box and the other on top, and then I opened it.

Oh. My. God! I couldn't believe it, he gave me a necklace. This is one necklace that I will never take off! It also felt cold to the touch, he must have made it from Hyorinmaru's ice. The ice was two dragons intertwining with each other. Did that kiss even mean anything?

* * *

**A.N. I hope that you liked the prologue. Chapter 1 will be based in three years after the prologue, so Karin will be 17 years old. Don't forget to review! ^-^**


	2. The Years that go by and I am always Thi

**Thanks for those that have reviewed my story I really am glad; Mzginger994, ****anna1594****, ****Turtle-chan in Blue****, and ****Memys****. I didn't think that I would get so many good reviews in just a short time. I love everyone that read my story so far. I am just trying to do something different but sometimes that is just hard to do. And if anyone has any ideas I would be glad to use them if I become stuck. But so far I have 4 chapters done and I am just re-reading them and fixing some mistakes when I have time to upload…looking forward for more reviews. ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH, but if I did…Aizen would be dead by now. **

**P.S. Just to let you know MOMO HINAMORI will not be in my story. I am going to go by the manga where it shows that she is dead…I think that's it…**

**Chapter 1: The Years that go by and I am always Thinking of You**

It has been three years since I last saw Toshiro. I miss him a lot. I haven't even taken off the necklace that he gave me. I wear it every day. My gym teacher every year tried to get me to take it off every day, but I refused. So I just stuck it under my shirt, so that she wouldn't see it.

I am now seventeen years old and it is my last year in school. It is also my favorite season of the year, winter! Speaking of winter, it is also December when it snows and the ground is covered in a white blanket. In two weeks is when the winter festival is going to take place. The festival also happens to fall on the birthday of a certain white haired taichou.

I am also a taichou, the taichou of the soccer team and the kendo club, that is. I never became a shinigami like my brother, but I did learn how to fight and control my reiatsu. Ichi-nii isn't even around as much anymore. When he came back from that one meeting three years ago, he said that he was the taichou of the Gobantai. I was happy for him but it also made me sad because he would hardly every come home. He stayed here for about a year but he kept disappearing every week for a taichou meeting. So he decided to stay in Soul Society and become a better captain and help out his squad. I don't even know who the fukutaichou of that division is, but I think that they are happy now that they have a captain to help them out.

Ichi-nii always makes time to come visit when he knows that I have a match against another school for kendo or soccer. Yuzu was the one that actually cried the most when he told her. I was still crying from when Toshiro said that he wasn't going to see me ever again unless he was sent down for something really important. I didn't tell Ichi-nii that though, but I did tell Yuzu because she understands me even more. I also told Rukia-nee, she even tries to update me about the captain whenever she comes to visit. I tell her that she doesn't have to but she does anyways.

I keep thinking that I should become a shinigami, but that hasn't happened yet. I want to see Toshiro and thank him for my necklace, but I am not allowed in the Soul Society because I am not a substitute  
shinigami. I think that I am powerful enough already without even being a shinigami.

Naomi and Ryu, Ichi-nii and Rukia-nee's children have grown up a lot. They are now five years old! Whenever Rukia and Ichigo bring Naomi and Ryu Otou-san gets thrown against the opposite wall by Ichi-nii. Ichigo still hasn't figured out what went on with me and Toshiro. The only people that do know are Yuzu and Rukia. They have both been very supportive to me when they learned that I actually liked Toshiro and I still do. I even told them about our whole meeting. I never go in depth with my stories so they knew that I was really confused about the whole thing.

I go to the railing every single day now, just so that I can remember all of the good times that we had. We never fought or had any disagreements. The only time that he broke my heart was when he left me all alone at the railing when the sun was rising. I will never forget that day.

* * *

"Kurosaki!" I heard my name being yelled out by the teacher. She hates it when I stare out the window and not pay attention in class. I can't help that my mind always wonders off to the white haired Juubantai taichou. I have A's and B's what more does this teacher want from me.

"Yes, sensai." I asked

"Pay attention!" I wanted to say that I can't pay attention because there have been hollows attacking everyday of the week and I am tired. We have also been working on a play for the school's winter festival. _Macbeth_, a Shakespeare tragedy. I am playing Lady Macbeth, Yuzu is Lady Macduff, and Jinta is Macduff. We don't even have a Macbeth because no one wants to be him, and we also ran out of students to use for the play.

"We have a new student today, and he is going to be sitting next to you so you can teach him about _Macbeth_. He said that he will play Macbeth."

I wonder who the new student could be. I was back to staring out the window. That's when I heard someone say, "Wow! The new kid his hot."

"Does he bleach his hair white?"

"His eyes are breath tacking." Then Yuzu poked me in the back. So I obediently looked up.

I couldn't believe who I saw! I mean I knew that they were going to send a captain sooner or later, but why is he here at school. Plus I also have to sit next to him! This is going to be great!

"Kurosaki Karin, raise your hand so that Hitsugaya-san knows where to sit." I raised my hand and he came closer to me. How is it that I can never since his reiatsu?

As soon as he sat down I said, "Hey Toshiro." then I heard the whole class gasp. What is wrong with them?

He leaned in closer to me. "Karin, I told the class to call me Hitsugaya or else I would kill them. Looks like someone wasn't paying attention."

"Well, then I guess that I am dead." I said as I pulled at the necklace chain to show him. I saw his eyes widen a little at remembering that he was the one that gave me the necklace.

"How long have you been wearing that?"

"Ever since you gave it to me." I turned my head away from him.

"Kurosaki, I hope that you are telling Hitsugaya about _Macbeth_." said the teacher

"Hai" I lied. Then she glanced at Hitsugaya and he gave a slight nod. He must already know this play.

The two hours before lunch took forever! During lunch Toshiro and I went up to the roof. I was leaning against the wall eating my lunch while he was messing with his soul pager. I finally turned to him and asked, "How long are you going to be here this time Toshiro?" he closed his phone and looked at me.

"Until we figure out why so many hollows are attacking Karakura."

I turned my head away from his gaze so that he couldn't tell how sad I was. "So in other words, you don't know."

"Yeah, but the only reason I said that I will go to school was to spend time with you. The Sou-taichou likes us keeping a low profile while we are visiting the real world."

I looked back at him and I saw that his eyes held some kind of emotion. "Then would you like to come to kendo practice with me after school?"

"I would love to." Matte! Did he just say that he would love to? "But would your captain mind."

"My captain wouldn't care, but my teammates might make fun of me, because I never brought someone to practice with me before. Also would you like to spare with me? I have gotten better in my training, plus everyone else is weaker than me."

"Sure sounds like fun." I couldn't help but smile at him.

_Ring Ring Ring_

The bell to get back to class went off. Great it's time to practice for the play. I was amassed by how well Toshiro knew about _Macbeth_. He could even recite the lines without even looking at the script! Then the kissing scene came up for Macbeth and Lady Macbeth. At least we only have one kissing scene and the teacher says that we don't really have to kiss, but deep down I _really_ want to kiss Toshiro.

As soon as the bell rang to dismiss everyone Toshiro's soul pager went off.

He turned to me and said, "Head to practice and I will meet you there in a few minutes. It's just a regular hollow." then he started to run to where the hollow is. I know that he will be safe.

* * *

As I walked in I heard all off the kendo club say, "Konichiwa, Kurosaki-taichou!"

"How many times do I need to tell y'all it is Karin?" then they started to laugh at me. I started to laugh with them but I like to treat them as my equals that's why I just want them to call me Karin. I then walked to the back room to get changed.

When I walked out I saw Kentaro, the Fukutaichou of the kendo club, talking to Toshiro. Kentaro is also one of my classmates so he knows who Toshiro is and is probably making him fell welcomed. So I decided to make my presence known.

"Hey Toshiro, I knew that you would make it!" I exclaimed

"Yep, I didn't want to miss a sparring match against you." He said in a teasing voice

"How come you let Kurosaki-taichou to call you by your first name?" I just gave Toshiro one of my wide grins. He looked confused for a moment, probably thinking about my brother.

"Karin is my childhood friend." as soon as he said that I remembered what I told the kendo class. I told them that my childhood friend was the one that taught me kendo and is the one that gave me the necklace that I never took off.

I saw Kentaro's face light up thinking about what I told him. "So you are the friend that gave her the necklace."

Toshiro just nodded his head. Then he turned to me. "Ready to practice?"

"Yep I need a challenge." I stated while grinning like a mad person and looking into his eyes for a challenge.

Kentaro walked up to Toshiro and handed him a bokken then he walked up to me and handed one to me as well.

"Does he know that you like him?" he whispered to me. I felt like blushing but Toshiro was there and I didn't want him to see me blush. I just shook my head no and got in my fighting stance. Why would Kentaro be asking that question right now? He is the only one that knows that I like Toshiro. He is also the only one that I know that can see spirits just like me.

Then Kentaro walked in between me and Toshiro "GO!" I heard Kentaro say. Then Toshiro charged at me as I charged at him. Our bokkens clashed against each other's then we pulled back and I aimed for a swipe across his stomach. He took a quick step back and blocking my swipe with his bokken slashing down on mine. "Not bad, Kurosaki-taichou."

"Don't call me that, Hitsugaya-taichou, I am not my brother." I said while I took a few steps back and did a back flip and landed perfectly, I charged at him one more time. Before I knew it he was right in front of me and held the bokken point straight at my neck. Then I saw the necklace glow a bit before my neck started to get really cold. I dropped my bokken and reached up to grab the necklace. I never felt it do that before.

**Toshiro's POV**

'Master did you see that. The scale glowed.' Said Hyorinmaru

I looked back at the glowing necklace. I can't believe this, after all this time…she really does love me.

'Aren't you glad that we put that spell on the necklace master?' asked Hyorinmaru

Yeah I just can't believe that it actually worked. But how am I suppose to tell her my feelings, I was never good at that.

'You will come up with something.' Replied the dragon

**Karin's POV**

I then looked up at Toshiro and he shrugged.

"Must be reacting to my reiatsu." he said as to not worry about it. I then glanced up at the clock. It was already five o'clock.

"Alight everyone, the entertainment is over you can all go home now." I knew that they were all watching mine and Toshiro's fight that they didn't even practice today. But that's ok I know that they are all great. And we also won the championship this semester and I know that we will win next semester as well. I then headed to the back to change. When I came out I still saw people heading out the door.

"Ready to go home." I heard an icy voice come up from behind me as everyone left. He also wrapped his arms around me. I leaned back on him.

"I guess, but let's go see the sunset first. I do that every day before I go home and Yuzu already knows that. Plus since she knows that you are here she knows that I will be with you. I think that she is also going to cook dinner for you as well since we both know that you don't have anywhere to stay when you visit."

"Alright I will stay with you. And you know that I didn't really come here to hang out with you." he said as he let go of me. I stood back up and turned to face him.

"I know but that doesn't mean that we can't try. Plus you have your soul pager to tell you where the hollow is."

"I know that but I also have to investigate and turn in my reports once I battle a hollow." I let out a sigh as I started to head out the door. I could feel him following close behind me.

I wonder why he embraced me like that. It felt right. Great now I want to kiss him. But I can't do that right now. I haven't seen him for three years and I have been in love with him for that long as I can remember, but I can't confess to him just like that. I even tried to have a relationship with Kentaro once before because I thought that it would help me get over Hitsugaya but it didn't. Kentaro was just a friend and I went out with him but then I told him about Toshiro and he knew that it wouldn't work out between us so we just stayed friends.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_During my freshman year of high school Kentaro followed me to the railing. We have been friends all through middle school. I started to have a crush on him but I didn't know if I liked him like I like Toshiro. So when he followed me to the railing after Kendo practice he asked, "Would you like to go out with me this Friday?" his light brown hair blowing in the wind._

_Thinking that it will give me a chance to stop thinking that Toshiro would ever come back I agreed to go out with him. I smiled and said, "Yes" _

_As the sun was setting we just talked about anything and everything. All of a sudden I could fell a hollow that was close by. I wanted to run and go and defeat it, but when I turned to face in the direction I felt it…it was not even a few block away from where I was. When Kentaro saw me staring at one specific spot he turned to look and his eyes almost popped out of his head._

_When I saw that he could actually see the hollow, I cursed inwardly. Great! Now I defiantly have to defeat it. I hopped over the railing and started to run towards the hollow. Suddenly I felt a strong hand grasp my wrist. I turned and saw that it was Kentaro._

_I looked him in the eyes, "Kentaro, let go. I have to defeat that hollow. It is my job to do so, since there are no shinigami in town. I will tell you about that latter, but right now I have to defeat that hollow before it does any damage to the town or hurts innocent humans!" I saw his deep brown eyes turn to worry. _

"_Fine, but I'm coming with." I was afraid that he was going to say that._

_I let out a sigh, "Fine, just don't get in my way. I don't want to hurt you, Kentaro." Great! Now I have to tell him everything about me._

_Once I got close to the hollow I started to chant a spell, __"Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws. Hado sanjuusan, Sokatsui!" I aimed the Hado spell right at the mask. As soon as the mask cracked the hollow disappeared._

_I turned around and saw Kentaro's shocked face. I gave him a weak smile. I have a lot of explaining to do._

* * *

_It has been three weeks. I explained everything to Kentaro and he said that he is still worried about me when I am fighting hollows. At least he is fine with it. I am glad that I can tell him everything about my life. I don't feel like I am hiding anything from my best friend now, well actually he is now my boyfriend._

* * *

_Kentaro and I have been dating for one year now. I told him everything about Toshiro. I still haven't stopped thinking about him and I don't think that I will ever stop. It has gotten a bit strange hanging out with Kentaro but I love his company. _

_One day I just told him that we couldn't date anymore but we could still stay friends. He was ok with that. I just needed someone other than Yuzu to talk to about the hollows. He understood me perfectly; especially when he saw me reach for my necklace every time my mind started to wonder off to the Juubantai taichou. I could tell he was sadden by that but he completely understood me like Toshiro once did._

_**End Flashback**_

Toshiro and I walked silently to the railing. Should I tell him I love him or not? I never stopped thinking about him. I wonder, did he ever stop thinking about me?

**Thanks again for all of those that read and reviewed my story. I really appreciate it. I am still working on fixing mistakes on the other chapters and I will post them as soon as I am done. If you still see mistakes just let me know if you are confused and I will go back and fix it.**


	3. Strange Dream or is it a Dream at All

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Just Kentaro! Just to let you know Kentaro has light brown hair and brown eyes. Is skin has a slight tan. I think that's all I want to say for now.**

**Thanks for all of those that reviewed for last chapter; Memys,** **Mzginger994, ****othchick11****, FuyuKiba, and ****Turtle-chan in Blue****.**

**Chapter 2: Strange Dream or is it a Dream at All**

It has been a week since Toshiro came. The hollows have been very active. Toshiro and I keep defeating them one after the other. Since I am not a shinigami he told me to stay in class whenever there was a hollow. He said that he doesn't want me to get into trouble with my teacher. When Toshiro popped out of his body I saw Kentaro's reaction. I remember telling him that Toshiro is a shinigami, but I think that he was more surprised by the fact that his gigai was moving on its own.

I haven't even told Toshiro that I like him yet. I am so confused about what is really going on. He hasn't even figured out why the hollows are attacking. He doesn't even have a clue as to who is sending them to the world of the living. Toshiro and I haven't really talked as much. He is the only one that is patrolling Karakura. When I asked him why Ichi-nii didn't come instead? He just replied that they needed an experience captain in the real world and he was the only one that volunteered.

The only time that I see Toshiro is at the railing. One more week and it will be the Winter Festival. I just hope that he doesn't leave before then.

I hope that we can spend the rest of the week together.

At the beginning of the week it seems like he has been avoiding me. I don't understand why. He says that he comes to school just so that he can be with me, but then he just ignores me during lunch. Maybe I should just get over the fact that he probably doesn't like me and try to go on with the rest of my life. Yet I know that it will turn out bad in the end because I already tried that with Kentaro.

"Alright students that was great. You are all ready for the play next Friday. Kurosaki Karin and Hitsugaya I need to talk to you two. The rest of the class is dismissed." said the teacher

I wonder what she wants. Plus I know that Toshiro is busy with work so the teacher better make this quick. The hollows still have been out of control. I have only seen a handful of adjuchas. I wonder if Toshiro even found a lead on what's going on. I haven't even been able to spar with him like I have been in the past.

Toshiro and I walked to the teacher's desk as soon as we packed everything up. Since I knew that Toshiro wasn't going to say anything I asked for the both of us. "What is it that you need, sensei?"

"Well, Kurosaki, I was wondering if you two were actually going to kiss or just turn away from the audience and pretend to be kissing each other." I blushed a little. I really want to kiss Toshiro but I don't know if he wants to kiss me.

"Why do you want to know all of a sudden, sensei? We still have one week till the play." I could see that Toshiro was glancing at his phone. I wonder if a hollow is near. What do I care I have to get ready for soccer and my teacher is making me late.

"Sorry, sensei, I need to get ready for soccer I am the taichou, remember." after that I just left without another word. I will leave it up to him.

**Toshiro's POV**

I thought if I let Karin do the talking that she would say yes. But no she just puts it off and then leaves for her soccer practice. I wonder if she is doing this because I keep leaving during lunch to fight hollows. She is so hard to understand. Then she avoids going to the railing during sunset. Why is she being so difficult?

'Well, master, you already know that she likes you.' great now he talks to me 'I have only been avoiding you because you won't talk to the mistress.'

She isn't even your master so why are you calling her the mistress?

'Because I have grown to like that girl and so have you master. So I think that it is about time that you talk to her or else she will avoid you forever.'

"Hitsugaya, what do you think?" great now the teacher is asking me. I don't really care.

"It doesn't matter with me, sensei. Karin is a good friend."

"Alright I guess that we will have to see on Monday what happens because if you want to kiss that is fine but if not then we will have to practice the stage kiss."

"Ok, sensei, I will see what Karin wants to do."

"See you Monday, Hitsugaya." then I walked out of class.

I really do need to talk to Karin. She must be really mad at me.

"Hitsugaya!" I heard someone shout my name as I was walking out of the school gate. I turned around and saw that it was Kentaro. I wonder what he wants.

I stopped at the school gate so that he could talk to me. "What is it Kentaro?" I asked. "I am in a hurry." I said as I pulled out my phone to see that there is not a hollow around. But I still need to write down some reports about what I have found, which so far is nothing! Just that a few adjuchas have finally started to come. So that means a vasto lorde has to be behind all of this.

"I want you to stop playing around with Karin's feelings. She has been waiting for you to come back for a long time. A few years back when I was dating her all she cared about was you. She told me everything, because I can see those monsters too. I care about Karin like an older brother now, and I don't want her to get hurt." Said Kentaro. Wow! He sounds just like Kurosaki. Plus if Kurosaki did find out I liked his sister he would BANKAI my ass.

"You sound just like her brother. But I am not trying to mess with her feelings. It's just that I have a lot of work that needs to be done. She knows that too, she is the one that requested back up when the hollows started to get bad." What else can I say to him? He does not possess shinigami powers, so he shouldn't understand what I am going through.

"I just hope that you two work something out. The last half of the week she has been taking the path home when she normally takes the path to the railing. So I hope that you can talk to her soon about whatever it is that is going on around town. All I know is that is probably how it started."

"I will keep that in mind. Thanks Kentaro." I said as I started to walk off

**Karin's POV**

Kentaro didn't show up for soccer practice today. I wonder why? Oh, well. He is just as good as me and works the hardest out of everyone else. I just hope that he didn't come down with something at the end of the day. He didn't look sick.

I am so tired. Every other day I have practice for something or training. I have memorized all of my lines in _Macbeth_. I just hope that the play goes well and that there are no screw ups. Well at least it is the weekend and I can get a goodnight's sleep.

As soon as I walked in the door goat face attacked me. So I punched him in the gut and he toppled over and I stepped over him. "I'm home!" I shouted, like anyone cares anymore.

"I'm in my room Karin-chan." I could hear Yuzu's voice. I haven't even told her what has been going on with Toshiro. She has tried to ask me about it but I keep putting it off. I think today I will finally talk to her and see what I should say. She is better at that, she has Jinta for a boyfriend.

As I walked in the room Yuzu tackled me with a hug. She hasn't done that in forever.

"Karin-chan, I am worried about you. You have not gone to the railing in a week. The first week that Hitsugaya was here you were glued to his side. Now you're not even talking to him. Plus I know that you're always thinking about him because your hand always goes to the necklace he gave you, like it's a life line of some sort." She released me and I sat down on her bed.

"Yuzu, I just don't understand anymore. I know that he came here to investigate the hollow attacks, but he keeps going off alone and he doesn't ask me for any help. I know that it's too much to ask for but still…I can't help but not want to be with him."

She sat down next to me and pulled me close. "Don't worry, Karin. I will always be here for you."

"I know Yuzu. I just don't know what to say to get him to listen to me for even a second."

"How about you go to the railing, tonight? You know that is where he will be. You even said that he goes there every day to look at the sunset."

I stood up from her grasp and started walking out of her room. "Arigato, Yuzu-chan, but first I am going to take a nap."

"You're welcome, Karin-chan, and have a nice nap. I will wake you up for dinner."

I went into my room, grabbed clothes, and then headed off to the shower. It has been a long day. I just wish that this week will be over and I can get on with the rest of my life. Or should I just say Winter Break. Once I got out of the shower I dried my hair, put on my clothes, and headed off to bed. I deserve this nap, and the weekend off. But I know that's not going to happen. I need to help Toshiro get to the bottom of these attacks, weather he likes it or not!

_**DREAM or is IT**_

_I am in a vast and beautiful land. There are a few Sakura trees blowing in a light cool breeze. The breeze is very calming, like it is never suppose to stop. I wish that I could stay here forever. I belong here; this is my place for escape. Somehow this place looks and feels familiar, but how? The grass is the brightest green that I have ever seen. I wonder if anyone is around, but this is a dream…yet somehow it feels different. I feel like I am awake and just waiting for someone to come to me…_

_Suddenly the wind picked up and I turned around and saw the most beautiful person. She looked like she belonged somehow…So that means this must be my innerworld. Her eyes were glowing a bright icy blue, she was dressed in a black and red kimono with a dragon pattern. Her long ebony hair was blowing gently in the wind._

_"Hello, child." she greeted me_

_"I'm not a child I am a teenager." I told her_

_The wind started to die down a little and I could smell the green grass and the sakura blossoms that are around me._

_"Gomen, mistress, but you are still a child compared to me, Kurosaki Karin."_

_Her voice sounds so enchanting. "Since you know my name and calling me, mistress. That must mean that you are my zanpakuto."  
"That is correct." I knew that she had to be my zanpakuto because she knows my name, but I don't know her's. "You are smart, mistress. Plus you have learned so much from your brother and his friends and Toshiro."_

_I sat down in the grass, why is she bringing up Toshiro? If she really is my zanpakuto then she should know that I am trying to avoid him._

_"Yes child I do know that you are trying to avoid him but I need you to stop acting like a child and get out there and talk to him. I know that it is asking for a lot but he needs your help just like you need his."_

_Wow this evil must be something terrible. Cause right now I really don't want to talk to Toshiro.  
"So what can I call you until I am allowed to know your name?" I changed the subject. I don't want to talk to Toshiro at the moment._

_"Karin-chan, you need to talk to Hitsugaya. I know that you two are having your difference right now but you need to get over it. And to answer the question about what you call me, you can decide on that."_

_"Ok, how about Kaze because it is windy here?"_

_"That is good with me since it is a part of my name. I think that it is about time you get back to your own world and straighten things out with Toshiro. Good-luck, mistress." then she started to disappear._

**OUT OF THE INNERWORLD**

As I opened my eyes I had to shut them. All I saw was a bright light. So it must be Saturday morning or should I say afternoon. It looks like it is late. The only spiritual pressure that I sense right now is my dad's. So that means that Yuzu is spending the day with Jinta. Speaking of that red haired brat he is due for a Kurosaki beating by me, just so that I know that he is not messing with Yuzu whatsoever.

I grabbed some clothes and got dressed for the rest of the day. As soon as I made it down the stairs-"KARIN-CHAN, YOU FINALLY WA-" I wouldn't let him continue because I punched him right in the face. He then went crying to mom's poster. I swear that thing needs to come down, it's starting to creep me out…

I look back over to my crying dad. "So dad what time is it and why didn't anyone wake me up?" I asked

"Sunday afternoon. You almost slept for two days straight Karin." WHAT! It is already Sunday!

"Wow, I must have been tired. Did anyone even try to wake me up?" I asked

"Karin," oh, no his serious voice. This can't be good. "Yuzu, Hitsugaya-kun, and I all tried to wake you up." Toshiro tried to wake me up! "Karin, did you happen to have a dream in your innerworld?" he asked

"Yes, I did, but she didn't tell me her name. She said that I wasn't ready to hear it yet."

"Tell me when you do hear it, so that I can talk to Urahara."

"Alright, Otou-san. I am going to go out now." I said then ran off.

I had to get away from the house. But where can I go. I don't want to go to the rail because he will be there. This is stupid, I shouldn't be running away from Toshiro because he is avoiding me I should go up  
and talk to him. He needs to know that I feel left out. Plus this is my town and I should help him out investigating what is going on.

That's it I am going to the railing and knock some sense into that chibi Juubantai taichou. I also need to talk about that one scene in Macbeth. Will he want to kiss me or does he still think of me as just a friend. This is so confusing. I need to talk to Yuzu again, but she already said enough. I have put this off for far too long. I was going to tell him when he came back.

Suddenly the wind started to pick up around me. What is going on? Is this part of my zanpakuto's power? She did say that Kaze was a part of her name. So I concentrated even harder. Then a garganta opened up in the middle of the sky. I could feel two presences inside of it. One of them felt really strong I never felt this type of power before. The second was a hollow, just a regular one. Why is something so powerful sending in the weak? Or is it trying to make us think that we are going up against weaklings and thinking that we won't be prepared. Well it should think again because I felt it.

Suddenly the hollow came rushing out. It was big but nothing I can't handle. As soon as the garganta was closing I saw a gimps of the humanoid figure, but all I saw was that it was wearing white clothes. So it must be an arrancar. I thought they killed every last one of them. Unless this arrancar went through all of the stages. I have to tell Toshiro what I saw. But first I need to kill this Hollow.

As soon as I got close to the hollow I started to chant a spell, "Ye lord mask of-" before I could say anymore I saw a flash of white and black take down the hollow. "Tosh-" I was about to yell Toshiro's name until I saw what number was on the back of the Haori. The kanji for five. "Ichi-nii!" I yelled as I ran up to him. "I see that you are finally back."

He pulled me into a hug. "Well I couldn't miss the upcoming soccer match. Plus Naomi and Ryu were begging to see their Auntie Rin."

I pulled out of his hug and started to look around. "So where are they? And why did you jump into my fight?"

"They are with dad and I jumped into the fight because I knew that you would be ok with it in the end." the he gave me one of his guilty smirks

I rolled my eyes. "You are forgiven." I replied as I smiled up at him. "Just don't miss my match Wednesday or the play on Friday." wait do I even want him seeing my play on Friday? That is if I even kiss Toshiro. "Tell Naomi and Ryu that I will see them soon. I need to go check on something." I said as I ran off. I don't want him to know, I know that I am keeping a lot from Ichi-nii, but I just don't want to  
risk it just yet.

I didn't look back to see if he was following me, but I could tell he was in the same spot because I could feel it. 

**Don't forget to review!**


	4. Let's Talk or Not

**Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH.**

**I am glad to have so many people reading my story. And I would like to thank; ****bjacobs101****, ****OneAcquaintedWithTheNight****, ****meggie-moo s****, ****keroneko13****, Mzginger994, ****jitsuko1****, and ****puma1sunfire**** for reviewing the last chapter.****  
**

**Chapter 3: Let's Talk or Not**

Finally I reach the railing, but Toshiro was nowhere in sight. Damn it! I really need to talk to him. If he is not here by sunset then I am leaving.

I sat down in the grass to wait for him. If he wants to see me then he can just feel for my spiritual pressure. I wish that I could feel his, his is always cold yet there is some warmth to it if you concentrate hard enough. The only time that I ever felt his reiatsu was when he was fighting the adjuchas. He wouldn't even let me battle one. That is also another reason why I am so pissed off at him.

"I see that you finally decided to come to the railing." how is it that he keeps on sneaking up on me. Never have I once sensed his reiatsu!

"What do you do, hide your reiatsu completely? Cause I have never sensed your reiatsu when you are this close to me. The only time that I feel it is when you are battling an opponent." I practically yelled  
at him. "So, what are we going to do about the play?" I asked shyly. Damn I can't even talk about this stupid play with him. If he says that he will kiss me, does that mean that he likes me too or does he  
mean that it doesn't matter and that we can still be friends afterwards. This is so confusing. I am thinking about all of these stupid possibilities before I even ask him what he has decided.

"It doesn't matter to me. But remember this, Karin, we will stay friends if we kiss or not. It doesn't change the relationship that we are in now. I hope that's not what has been bothering you all of this  
time?" as he was saying all of that he climbed over the railing to sit next to me. I grabbed his hand and looked straight into his ocean green eyes. I leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Still friends, doesn't change our relationship." I released his hand and started to run to the house. I didn't even turn back to see his expression. Great I can't believe that I just did that. Now I have to  
talk to Yuzu about what just happened and since Rukia-nee is now here I can ask her.

As I entered the house I was attacked by two orange blobs. "Auntie Rin!" they shouted in unison

"Naomi, Ryu! It is so good to see you two." I said as I hugged them close to me. I haven't seen them in a month. Ichi-nii and Rukia-nee have been too busy to come see us.

Once I gave the kids their well deserved hug from one of their favorite aunts I let them go and turned straight to Rukia and Yuzu. "Naomi-chan and Ryu-kun, I need to talk to your ka-san and Auntie  
Zuzu, okay?"

"Ok," they both said "but be ready because we are going to attack you in the morning."

I laughed, they are so adorable. I wonder if Ichi-nii has started to train them in Hakuda yet. I wouldn't be surprised if he did. When I started to walk up the stairs Yuzu and Rukia followed me. We all walked into Yuzu's room and I shut the door behind us and bit my bottom lip. How do I start? I don't even know what I should tell them.

Yuzu gave me a stern look. "Did you at least talk to him today Karin?" I nodded yes. She let out a deep sigh. "Have you even talked about the kiss yet?"

"What kiss? Did she kiss Hitsugaya-taichou?"

I whispered, "Yes" although it was meant for both Yuzu's and Rukia's questions Yuzu thought it was meant for her.

"So you two did talk. And no Rukia-nee they haven't kissed yet. This is for a school play, Friday."

"So are you going to kiss him or do a stage kiss?" asked Rukia-nee as she finally caught up to what happened.

"Yes, we decided that we will kiss on stage but nothing will change our friend relationship." I held my head down with sham. I am not good at this having a crush on a guy but don't know how to say it to his  
face.

"KARIN!" they both scolded me. I deserve it. For some reason I could feel his cold lips still pressed to mine. Even though it was just a quick peck.

"I have one more thing to say." I could feel them both staring at me. "He is the one that said that our friendship will not change if we kissed. So before I left him at the railing I gave him a quick peck on  
the lips." then I heard them both scream. My face felt over heated, have I been blushing this whole time. I looked up at them and they both came running at me and hugged me to death. "Can't breathe." I  
choked out as I was gasping for air.

"Gomen" they both said as they released me from their death grip. "So, what happened after that?" they asked

"I ran away. I didn't say anything except for a repeat that he said, 'Just friends, doesn't change our relationship.' then I ran off. I know I am a weakling when it comes to love." they both nodded their  
heads.

I then got up and headed towards the doors.

"You aren't going anywhere. We need to talk about other things but this talk can actually be discussed with any shinigami or friends that are spiritually aware." said Rukia

I looked at her like I was confused until it hit me. "My innerworld?" I asked. They both nodded their heads. "She, my zanpakuto, said that I wasn't ready to learn her full name. All I know is that part of her  
name is Kaze and that she can help me sense danger better. I figured that out when I felt a garganta opening in the middle of the sky. I felt two different types of spiritually energy but only a weakling  
hollow came out. I was going to tell Toshiro about what I felt, but when I started to talk to him about the play I totally forgot that I was suppose to tell him what I saw. A humanoid figure wearing all  
white." I then saw Rukia's shocked face.

"Does that mean that we didn't kill all of Aizen's arrancars?"

"That's what I thought at first, Rukia-nee. Then I thought that maybe it is an arrancar that went through the whole cycle to get stronger so that he/she could rule over Hueco Mundo."

"Well Hitsugaya-taichou is the one that is in charge of this area. He should know what is going on. Even if you two are having a…disagreement." I know that Rukia is right.

"I think that I will tell him tomorrow after kendo practice or during lunch if he meets me on the roof."

"I think that's a good idea Karin-chan." then she gave me a gentle hug, so I gave her a hug too. Then I walked out of the room and went to my room to gather my clothes to take a shower.

I let the hot water smooth out all of the aches in my body. Sleeping for two days straight is painful for my active body. I should have trained today instead of going to talk to Toshiro.

I am just glad that Ichi-nii, Rukia-nee, Naomi, and Ryu are here. I can't believe how much they have grown. Yet they are only five years old but they understand a lot that has been going on. Ichi-nii said something about a pick-haired fukutaichou that is always around his division playing with Naomi and Ryu. He says that she is a child herself but knows how to fight. Maybe when I am able to visit them in the Soul Society I can meet her.

"Karin! Dinner is ready!" I heard Yuzu yell up as soon as I stepped out of the shower.

"Be down in a minute! I just got out!" I yelled down to her

As I was finishing getting my clothes on I heard a crash. Dad and Ichi-nii must be bonding again then I heard. "What are you doing here?" that was Ichigo's voice. I wonder whose here.

"I came here to talk to Karin." I heard Toshiro's cool voice say. Damn it! I wanted to talk to him tomorrow not today. It's too late to hide my reiatsu and run away now. He would find me anyways. I might as well go down and see what he wants.

As I was descending the stairs I saw Ichi-nii glaring at Toshiro.

"What's going on?" I ask as I step by Ichigo's side. Neither of them said anything. Then I was pulled to the side by Rukia.

Rukia cupped her hand over my ear and whispered, "Yuzu and I called him here." I could feel my eyes widening. I wanted to yell at them for doing something crazy like this. "Now go talk to him. Go to the railing like you always do." then she pushed me towards Toshiro. I just walked pass him and out the door. He should get the hint to follow.

Crap! What am I going to say to him? Did he come here to talk about the stupid kiss! Or did Rukia and Yuzu tell him about the Arrancar that I saw? Just have to find out when we get to a faraway place that  
isn't close to the house. Once we got to the river he grabbed my wrist. I refuse to talk so I just stare at his hand on my wrist. His hand felt cool to the touch. No! I can't think about that right now. Plus his hand should feel cold because it is winter.

I refuse to look up and stare at his face because if I do that then I would feel like drowning in his eyes. I also don't know what he wants to talk about so I will let him say the first word.

"Rukia said that you saw a humanoid figure in the garganta and felt that it was powerful. Is that true?" I nodded my head yes. "And you think that it may be an arrancar." I just nodded my head again.

"Karin, please talk to me. I can't stand the silence anymore." he was still holding my wrist with one hand, probably thinking I will run away. But what surprised me next was him placing his other hand under my chin and lifting my face to meet his. "Karin, I know that it seems like I have been avoiding you, but you also know that I came down here for a reason. You also know that I am busy and that a taichou's work always comes first." I wanted to look away but he held my chin in a tight grip.

I looked towards the river. "Doesn't look like we are talking about work?"

"Listen, Karin, we need to talk. Not about the arrancar but about the school play and what happened earlier."

I still had my eyes looking towards the river so that I didn't have to look at him. "You asked me if it was okay to do the kissing scene without ruining our friendship, I don't really mind. We can stay friends Toshiro. It's just a play, that one kiss is not going to ruin our friendship no matter what."

He let go of me, but I could still feel his glare. "Karin, I need you to talk to me." Why is he being like this? I haven't done anything wrong! This is useless; I can't talk to him anymore. "Fine, if you don't want to talk…then…" before he could say anything else I started to run away. I didn't get but three feet away until he grabbed my wrist and spun me around, and then he hugged me close to his chest. "Karin, we need to talk. I know that something is bothering you."

"Let go of me Toshiro. I have nothing else to say to you…So please just leave me alone." I said while beating against his chest, but he still kept a tight grip around my waist.

"Karin I am not going to let go until you tell me what is bothering you." This is going nowhere. Can't he tell that I am not ready to talk to him?

I took a deep breath, "Fine, I will talk, but first you need to let me go." As he was slowly releasing me I gathered a lot of reiatsu to my hands. Once he fully released me, "Bakudo no ichi, sai!" I know that spell is not going to work on him for long. So I shunpoed away as fast as I could.

I knew that I couldn't go home. That would be the first place that he would look for me at. Plus Rukia-nee and Yuzu would be asking me questions none stop. There was only one place left for me to go. 'The Vizards'. They have started training me a half a year ago. They said if I decide to become a shinigami like Ichi-nii I might be possessed by a hollow just like him. Plus their hide out hides all traces of spiritual energy in and around it. They should be getting back with dinner by now. So I shunpoed towards the hide out, I was right they were just getting back with food.

"Hey Mashiro and Hachi." I greeted as I ran up next to them.

"Oh, hey Karin-chan, how are you?" asked Hachi, Mashiro looked like she was ready to pounce on me at any given moment. Since she had her hands full I was glad, I wasn't ready for a Mashiro attack right now. That girl is just way too hyper.

"I'm fine Hachi; I am just trying to hide from Toshiro." I answered truthfully. He gave me a confused look but then shrugged it off as he headed inside the warehouse.

Then Mashiro spoke up, "Well that's not good Karin-chan. You two should talk." Has she been talking to Rukia-nee and Yuzu? That is the only way that she could know about my dilemma.

"Mashiro! Have you been talking to Rukia-nee and Yuzu about Toshiro and me?" I practically yelled at her. She just gave me her usual pouting face and nodded her head and went inside. She knows not to irritate me anymore then she already has.

After a while I calmed down and no one else bothered me except for Toshiro. I couldn't help but keep thinking about him. I really screwed up this time. I held on tight to the necklace that I received from him. How is it that when I am mad at him to no end, I am still in love with him? This is so confusing I wish that sometimes he wasn't even in my life. Maybe then I could have had a perfect relationship with Kentaro.

I ended up staying all night at the Vizards hang out and ate with them. Then I spared with Hiyori for a while because she wouldn't stop getting on my nerves when she found out the reason why I was there. Needless to say she kicked my ass. I also told Yuzu where I was and not to worry about me and to bring me extra clothes for the morning and my Kendo bag, practice Monday is going to be hell.

**Sorry I haven't updated in about 2 months. I have been busy with chores and a lot of other things like babysitting. But I finally managed the time to finish this chapter. I was also working on the next chapter and I hope to have that one up by the end of this week before I go on vacation where I will not have internet. I will be on vacation for two weeks and I will write down whatever comes to mind and put it on the computer when I get back. Love ya lots and don't forget to review.**


	5. Kendo Practice

**Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH. But I do love it.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed with in the week; ****hayleygirl**** and ****ShelbyQueen25**

**Chapter 4: Kendo practice**

Somehow I went all day without talking to Toshiro, except for when we were practicing for the play. Yet even there he was cold to me. He seemed like he was in character and the teacher was impressed that he could act so well.

Once class was over I gathered all of my things and headed towards the gym for kendo practice. I could care less now if Toshiro even wants to talk to me. Yet...I lift my hand to hold the necklace. Who am I kidding I still love him? I wish there was a way that I could tell him, but how?

As I walked into the gym the few that were already in there greeted me but I didn't pay any attention to them. I just walked into the dressing room. I tossed my bag on the bench and sat on the bench and didn't even move. How is it that Toshiro has this effect on me? I don't know how much longer I am going to last. I brought my feet up on the bench and laid my head on my bag and closed my eyes. Why does this have to be so hard?

"Because child, that is how love works."

"Well it sucks!" I complained to the voice in my head. I was suddenly pulled into my innerworld. "Kaze, I don't want to feel like this anymore is there a way that you can help me talk to Toshiro?" I asked while staring into her icy blue-grey eyes.

"I am sorry Karin, but this is something that only you two can deal with." her voice sounded somewhat sad.

I know that I need to leave my innerworld but I don't want to. Yet if I stay here for too long other people will worry about me. "Karin, child you need to leave this world before too much time passes and people start to worry about you. Plus you have kendo practice and you are the captain. Your team will wonder if you are sick."

"I don't care what people think of me anymore, Kaze. I just want to live my life to the fullest and take on every hollow or evil being that comes my way."

"Karin you may think that you are strong but you're not." Kaze snapped at me. "You need all of the help that you can get. Don't think that you can go up against all of those monsters yourself. You need help from your friends to defeat this evil that is attacking right now." I just sank against the sakura tree that looked lifeless. I then realized that everything in my innerworld looked lifeless. Why does everything look so lifeless? "Because that is the emotion that you are feeling right now or an emotion that you are close to feeling."

"So when my mood changes so does my innerworld? I didn't know that."

"Karin you need to calm down before you destroy your innerworld. If you destroy this world then I will disappear and you will not see me again until you are dead."

I started to calm down and the color started to restore to my world.

"Now, don't you feel better?"

"Yeah, I do." I said in a quiet voice as I started to fade back into the real world.

As I opened my eyes I saw two soft brown ones looking down at me. The eyes were very familiar, I wrapped my arms around his neck but I refused to cry. Kentaro didn't say anything except for wrapping his arms around my waist. After a while he asked, "Do you want to talk about it?" I just shook my head no. I haven't even spoken to Yuzu today, except for when I called her this morning to remind her to bring me my school uniform. Even then she tried to get me to talk to her but I wouldn't. I even hid in a closet during lunch to avoid being talked to today. I hate myself I have not been nice to all of the people that are my friends. I was even acting like a total bitch while doing the play, which doesn't matter because Lady Macbeth is even more of a bitch then I was acting. I think that Toshiro and I were on the dot when we did the practice for the play.

I wonder if I have to hide out with the Vizards again. Maybe I shouldn't unless I want to turn into a Hiyori training dummy. I wrapped my arms tighter around Kentaro's waist. I felt calmer knowing that I still had my best friend to keep me company through the tough times. "Karin, practice is almost over and we are not out there watching them. Who knows they probably left to go home since we are not out there?"

"I don't care anymore Kentaro. I am just tired of always fighting and hiding from all of my problems. But how do I face him. All I do is try to run away from trying to tell him the truth. I wish that I could just come out and say, 'Toshiro, I love you.' But no I have to be an idiot and bind him, then run away before he could sense where I was going. I feel like such an idiot." I released him from my grip and started to gather all of my things until I felt a cold reiatsu around me. My eyes widen and I stared into Kentaro's eyes, "You let him in." then I turned around and I was face to face with a pair of ocean green eyes.

"I'll leave you two alone." then the traitor left, how could he?

"Karin, look at the necklace." I did what I was told to do and I saw that the necklace was glowing. What does it mean? "When the necklace glows that means that both people are in love with each other. So I knew all along that you loved me. I am sorry that I had to sneak in without you knowing. But I wanted to hear from you not the necklace. I can also tell that you have gotten better with kidou." he said while trying to change the subject.

I smiled he said that both are in love. So that means that he loves me too. "Nice try at trying to change the topic." He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my forehead. I then leaned my head on his chest. How is it that I can never be mad at him when he is in my presence? 'Because you love him, child.' I heard Kaze in the back of my mind. I breathed in his cool mint smell. "Toshiro, does this mean that we don't have to fight about that kiss anymore."

"Correct, so are you ready to go to practice." I nodded my head and pull away from him and started pushing him towards the door."Now get out so I can get dressed." As I was pushing him towards the exit I felt a garganta opening up outside...on the school grounds. I then heard Toshiro's pager going off. When he took it out of his pocket I saw his eyes widen a bit.

"Keep a good look out and don't let anyone out until I come back in. It is two adjuchas and four weak hollows and one arrancar. I hope that your brother and Kuchiki are on their way." I just nodded and he quickly left. I guess that I have to run practice late. I quickly got dressed and headed out to the team.

"Alright guys I am sorry that I am late!"

I heard a bunch of "it's ok" so I just started what I wanted them to do today.

"I want to spar with each and every one of you and no one is allowed to leave until I am done with the last person." It seems like they don't really want to spare with me but I have to pass the time with something.

"Karin, we will be here all night if you spare all of us." I looked over at a silver head kid with amethyst eyes, Ren.

"Well, Ren, I guess that we should start now. And I will start with you since you are the first to complain about it. All I am doing is to test how much stronger and wiser you have gotten with your fighting style. So grab a bokken and let's begin." I said as I walked towards the bokken rack and grabbed a bokken for myself. I then got into my fighting stance and waited for Ren to get into his. Kentaro got in between us and stated the basic rules. Then he said, "BEGIN!" then Ren started to rush at me. That is the first mistake that everyone makes when coming at me.

They are always the first to rush in. When will they learn? It is so easy for me to block them when they are coming at me because I can see straight through their attacks.

As he was swinging downwards at me I took a step back and push his bokken away from me with mine and held it there for a second. "Have you forgotten the most basic 'Karin Rule'!" I shouted at him. He just widened his purple eyes a little as he remembered. Then he quickly took a few steps back as I was about to swing sideways at his waist. Ren then said, "No rushing into the attack when the ref. yells 'begin'." He stated as he got back into his stance.

"Correct!" I then felt a spike in reiatsu outside and I knew that it was Toshiro. I hope he is ok. I can sense that Rukia-nee and Ichi-nii are on their way to help out. They should be here any second now. I focused back on my own fight and saw Ren charging at me. I should have known that he would charge at me again. He is weak but he believes that he can defeat his opponent and if it was anyone but me then he might just win. I let him get close enough to me so that I could get a good clean hit. Even though Ren is a great fighter he also leaves open to many blind spots. As he brought his bokken up over his head I quickly swung my bokken at his side and he slowly lowered his, since he knew that he was defeated.

"NEXT!" I called out hoping that at least someone that can last a bit longer will battle me. I am not even tired. But all of the reiatsu outside is giving me a headache. Why does Ichi-nii have to put on his hollow mask? Oh well, I'll get over it eventually.

**30minuets**

I went through almost everyone in the room except for Kentaro. I know that this fight is going to last longer than all of the other fights because he is the best...next to me that is. I have gone nonstop fighting everyone and trying to keep them in. I can feel the fight still going on outside and I can also feel that Rukia is badly injured. Chad and Ishida have joined in the fight as well. They are battling one last opponent and it is an arrancar. So much spiritual energy is weighing me down. I am just glad that I had training to help me out when I am in tough times like this. I looked over at Kentaro and he looked like he was struggling a bit. This fight needs to end soon!

I can feel that everyone outside is still alive and Ichi-nii still has his mask on. The arrancar that they are fighting is really strong. I wonder if that is the arrancar that I felt the other day, or if it is a partner of the other arrancar?

Kentaro walks into his spot and stands in the ready stance. I get ready as well. Then I am knocked down by the release of a giant wave of reiatsu.

Almost everyone came rushing at me saying that I should give up for now and rest. That I fought enough today that I shouldn't overwork myself. I concentrated my last bit of spirit energy and protected myself from the outburst. Toshiro and Ichi-nii both released their reiatsu at the same time. I am surprised that I didn't pass out yet. So much energy is around the school I can barely breathe.

After about a minute of lying on the ground I felt a garganta open up and it was empty…does that mean the arrancar is retreating. Good then it is safe for everyone to leave. I don't think that they would leave my side now knowing that I almost passed out.

Another minute or so I felt cool arm under me to pick me up. I opened my eyes and saw that he was talking to everyone around me. I could see his lips moving but I couldn't hear a sound. I was wondering why everything went quiet for a while I must be about to pass out or feint. I don't know what but I just want to hear Toshiro's cool smooth voice. At least I can still smell his cool mint. I will never get tired of that smell.

**Toshiro's POV**

During the fight we found out that there are three other arrancars and that they were not from Aizen's old group but that they were there when he was in control. They knew that he would not lead them to victory so they stayed clear from him. But they did say that they were in a war and that it is for the total purpose of destroying the Soul Society. Once the arrancar left I quickly found my gigai and put it on to go check on Karin. With all of this spiritual pressure around she is bound to be weak from training.

As I walked into the gym I saw that everyone was crowded around someone. My heart started to race. I hope that Karin is ok. Once I spotted Kentaro, I walked over to him and asked what happened. He told me that Karin went up against every one of her Kendo class team mates. Then she passed out before he had his chance to fight her. That must have happened at the end of the fight when Kurosaki and I released our energy at the same time.

I picked her up in my arms and started to walk towards the exit. I saw her looking up at me. I gave her a weak smile and she closed her eyes. She needs to rest, and I am going to make sure that no one comes into the room to bother her sleep. She battled every single one of her team mates and under immense spiritual pressure.

I can't help but wonder how strong she has gotten in the last few years. She must have done a lot of training with Urahara-san, Yoruichi-san, and all of the Vizards.

Once I brought her home and laid her down on her bed I didn't leave her sight for one minute. I could tell that Kurosaki didn't really like me being around his sister but I just couldn't leave her. I know that she is the one that exhausted herself. I just want to be sure that she is fine. I also want to be the first person that she sees when she wakes up.

**I am not going to update for two weeks. I am going on vacation to NC. I hope that you review my story. Love ya lots!**


	6. Wednesday Sunset

**Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews. I had a great vacation and I finally got back on the computer to type up my new chapter. Can't wait to get more reviews. Thanks for the reviews: ****puma1sunfire****, ****meggie-moo s****, ****ShelbyQueen25****, ****Tichtich2****, ****Turtle-chan in Blue****, and ****bjacobs101****. Now on with the story!**

**Chapter 5: Wednesday Sunset**

Of course my team won the soccer match. We are the undefeatable Karakura High. I decided to skip out on the pizza and headed straight to the railing. Since me and Toshiro made up on Monday I have been meeting him at the railing where the sunset is so beautiful. I was surprise to see that Toshiro was already there. I guess that means that we still don't have a lead on who is attacking Karakura Town. As I got closer to my white haired boyfriend I wrapped my arms around his waist and slid my hands inside his hoodie pocket. I then laid my head on his shoulder and looked out into the sky as all the colors started to burst. Sunsets are always so calming, just like the gentle breeze that is blowing around us. I love the quiet moments that we have together. It makes everything seem so peaceful.

Whenever I am watching the sunset I always seem to get lost in the past, even when I am with Toshiro.

**FLASHBACK**

_I was sick with a cold one day and I knew that it was Toshiro's last day that day until I will see him in three months time. I didn't want to miss a sunset with him so I climbed out of my window and ran off to the railing. He was there looking at his soul pager looking for any kind of hollow activity. I was in a brown sweater and blue jeans and my tennis shoes. And he was wearing just a polo short sleeve shirt and blue jeans with brown shoes. I know that he doesn't get cold because his zanpakuto is ice based._

_"Toshiro!" I yelled as I got close to him._

_He turned around and pulled me into an embrace as I came up to. Even though his zanpakuto is ice based he felt warm. I just hugged him back. "What are you doing out here?" he asked. I looked up at his face and saw that he was concerned about me even if it doesn't show on his face his eyes tell everything. The only other person I know that can read his eyes is Rangiku._

_"I didn't want to miss a sunset with my favorite shinigami. Especially when you are leaving early tomorrow. I didn't want you to leave until I said good-bye and see you in three months." I said while smiling up at him. He just stared down at me and kissed my forehead._

_"Karin you are sick you should be in bed. Kurosaki said that if you come out to the railing that I had to bring you back home."_

_"But I don't want to go home. I want to stay at the railing with you until the sunsets. Plus if you bring me home I will just escape and follow you back here. And you know that I will." I gave him my victory grin._

_I heard him sigh "Fine" I gave him a quick hug and turned around in his arms. If anyone walked by they would think we were a couple. I could care less, I know that he is a real good friend and is looking out for me. As I turned to face the sunset I started to cough. I know I am sick and I should be home in my comfy bed but I want to be here watching the sunset with my favorite shinigami taichou._

_As the sky started to turn black and the stars came out my eyes started to get heavy. Toshiro held on to me all night and I felt so safe. I think that is when I fell in love with him was that night when I was sick. The next thing I knew was that I was in bed being tucked under my covers and a gentle kiss being placed on my forehead and Toshiro saying, "Good-night and good-bye" then he disappeared and I fell into a deep sleep._

**END FLASHBACK**

"Toshiro, do you remember the day when I was sick about four years ago during fall?" I asked as I unwrapped my arms around him and stepped over the rail to face him. I didn't want to release his warmth but I wanted to see his face as he answered.

He pulled me into a hug and placed a kiss on my lips. "Only every sunset that I see. That was when I started to fall in love with you. I hated how I kept you out all night just to be with me but you were being stubborn about going home and getting your rest. There is also another thing that happened at this railing that I can't get out of my head. As much as I try to it just comes right back at me. There was so many things I wanted to say that day that I never had the chance to say. Things that I said the other day about how much I love you. I wanted to say that the day I left. But you were being too stubborn to get out of bed." I know exactly what day he is talking about. The day when he thought he was leaving for good until something major happened, like all of these hollow attacks.

"Yeah then Soi Fon had to ruin the moment. I wish that Yoruichi could have held her back longer. Plus I was a complete wreck the rest of the week. The only one that knew what was wrong with me was Yuzu because I had to tell her. She comforts me as best as she could. I didn't even tell Ichi-nii what was wrong with me because I was afraid that he would attack you during work." his eyes showed no fear. He must really love me if he will face my brother. Yet they are both shinigami taichous I still love them both and hope that they will get along when the time comes when I tell Ichi-nii about me and Toshiro.

Since it was getting late, I decided to head home and leave Toshiro at the railing. If anything were to happen to me he would be by my side in a matter of seconds.

As I entered the house I was attacked by my niece and nephew. I swear that they can take out a hollow all by themselves…but I doubt that their dad would let them even battle.

"Hey Naomi-chan, Ryu-kun…could you get off of me….I can't breathe." Once they got off of me I spotted Ichi-nii sitting on the sofa with Rukia-nee on his lap. They look like they are watching a movie.

"Auntie Rin, where were you. You missed supper. Don't worry though Auntie Zuzu put leftovers in the refrigerator for you." Replied Naomi

"Yeah…we have been waiting all afternoon for you to get home." Said Ryu

"Sorry but I was watching the sunset by the railing and time just seemed to slip away from me." I said with a slight laugh. I wrapped my arms around both of them and gave them a tight squeeze. "Now both of you get to bed. It is past your bedtime." Then I gave them both a kiss on the forehead and released them as I walked over to Ichi-nii and Rukia-nee.

"Karin-chan you did well at the soccer match today. Then you disappeared after that. Where did you go?" asked Rukia-nee

"To watch the Sunset." Was my only reply as I headed to the kitchen to eat.

**Not very good, I know. But I just don't have all that much time to get on the computer like I use to. And when I do get on I don't type. I am just glad that I finally finished this chappy. I know that it is short. Please review!**


	7. Showtime and Training?

**Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews. Sorry for not updating in two almost three months. College is hard! I have also been working on another story with one of my friends, as well. It is about Hyorinmaru. Once we are done with it I will post it. I hope that everyone likes this chapter, if not flame if you want. I know that I have been out for a while but like I said, COLLEGE IS HARD! **

**Thanks for the reviews: ****ShelbyQueen25****, Woot, and ****puma1sunfire****.**

**I am not going to write out the play I am just going to write the kissing scene.**

**Chapter 6: Showtime! And Training?**

Showtime! It's finally Friday. The last day of school before winter break and it is the winter festival. First, I have to participate in the school's festival. Yuzu found out that I told Toshiro that I like him. She walked in on me kissing him.

When I woke up yesterday I was glad that he was the first one that I saw. I had to wake him up because he had his head lying on my bed next to my stomach and his hand was intertwined with mine. I got up gently and kissed him on the forehead. Once he finally opened his eyes he tilted his head so that he could get a taste of my lips. Before the kiss could go any deeper Yuzu walked in and started screaming, but she didn't make a sound. She must know that if she screams that Ichi-nii would be up here in a matter of seconds to see what is wrong. Once I told her that I was with Toshiro she ran out of the room to go tell Rukia-nee, I just hope Ichi-nii doesn't hear anything about this yet. I am just glad that it wasn't dad or Ichi-nii that walked in. Dad would be like, 'MY PRECIOUS DAUTER IS GETTING MARRIED!' and Ichi-nii will be like, 'I am going to Bankai your ass!' I may have a crazy family but I love them.

"Okay, class, we did great with all of the rehearsals and the play is going to be fantastic. I think it is safe to say that we are going to do great!" said our sensei "Places everyone!" she said as it was one minute till show time. The only thing that I am looking forward to is my kiss with Toshiro on stage. Since I haven't told Ichi-nii that I am dating Toshiro, it will be weird.

**(A/N: This is part of Act 1 Scene 5 after Macbeth comes in and Lady Macbeth hears about the news that Duncan is coming and she read the letter about Macbeth.)**

Once Toshiro walks on stage and says his line I kissed him. It wasn't a passionate kiss just a peck on the lips. I just wish that I can let my lips linger on his a little bit longer. I can still feel his cool lips pressed against mine. I almost forgot to keep the play going. The only thing that brought me back was Ichi-nii's reiatsu skyrocketing. As I took a quick glance towards the audience I saw Rukia-nee holding Ichi-nii back from attacking. Dad looked like he had hearts in his eyes.

Once the play was over we all bowed. I told Yuzu that I was going off around the festival to enjoy it with Toshiro. She whispered in my ear to not get caught by Ichi-nii. When Ichi-nii came towards us I braced myself.

"Why did you kiss Toshiro?" I could tell that he wanted to scream it but knew better than to scream back stage.

"I kissed him because it was written in the play. And I didn't feel like doing a stage kiss." I simply told him the half truth.

Before I could go anywhere else I had to deal with a flying dad. "MY PRECIOUS DAURTER IS GET-" I shut him up with a kick to the face. I already know how that sentence was going to end.

"Karin," I heard a new but familiar voice say. I turned to see Kentaro standing behind me, "ready to go walk around the festival. I asked Toshiro to tag along and he said that it was ok with him."

"K, see you around Ichi-nii. And Yuzu have fun with Jinta." I said just to get Ichi-nii off my back.

As I was leaving I could hear Ichigo saying something about giving that red head a long awaited beating.

The festival had everything. Food stands, rides, games, and anything else that you can think of. Toshiro was skilled at almost all of the games, but so was I. I think it's because we train and we have faster reflexes.

Once we were done walking around the festival Toshiro and I headed off to the railing. The sunset is always so beautiful and it feels like it always takes me to another world. Especially when I am leaning against Toshiro with his arms wrapped around my waist. As I close my eyes his soul pager goes off, but I don't feel or see any hollows. He sighs as he pulls his phone out of his pocket. As he looks at the screen his eyes widen and he flips the phone open and answers with a formal voice, "Hitsugaya-taichou speaking." He mouthed that it was the Sou-taichou. He was just listening not saying anything at all except for at the end. "I will be sure to tell her, Sou-Taichou, see you at the next meeting." Be sure to tell her? Is he talking about me or Rangiku? As much as I want to know I think I shouldn't bug him about it.

For some reason I was in the mood to train. I have been fighting hollows all week, but I haven't trained in a few days. So I looked up at Toshiro since he hasn't said anything about the phone call. I leaned up and kissed his cool lips. As I pulled away from him I looked at him in the eyes. "Toshiro, I want to train with you, right now." I demanded.

He gave me a quick kiss on my forehead and replied, "Okay." Then we started to walk to Hat and Clogs place.

As we were starting to walk to Urahara's shop the sun was still setting. It was a comfortable silence until we got closer to the shop.

"So how do you want to train?" he asked

"How about Hakuda, Kidou, and Hoho since I don't have a zanpakuto, yet?" I replied as we were at the entrance of the shop. I am surprised that Ichi-nii didn't follow us around. I am also glad because that means I have Toshiro all to myself, unless a certain fukutaichou comes out of nowhere and ruins it. Let's just hope that doesn't happen.

"Alright, we can train under those conditions. Just don't overdo it Karin." He said in his cool voice.

Once we entered the shop, we were greeted by Urahara-san. He is so creepy sometimes…

I didn't say anything to him as I walked down to the basement where I always train. As I was warming up I could actually feel Toshiro approaching me. He normally never lets me feel his spiritual pressure…yet we are alone and it feels like a cool breeze that is blowing against my face.

**(A/N. I DON'T FEEL LIKE WRITING A FIGHT SCENE SO JUST IMAGINE WHAT HAPPENS.)**

I think that we both ended up passing out because the next thing that I know I woke up in a spare room in Urahara's shop. Toshiro was in the same room as me and we were lying side by side. I saw that he was still asleep so I went into my inner world. Ever since I learned that I could go in my inner world as I pleased I did it every chance that I had.

I looked around at all of the sakura trees that were in my view before I yelled out, "Kaze!" I wonder where she could be. As soon as I turned around she was standing right behind me in her long black kimono. Her hair was hanging down to her mid-back with a blood red headband in her hair that matched her obi tie. And her ice blue eyes were shining brightly.

"You called master?" she asked

"Yes, Kaze, I was wondering if there was a way that I could train with you."

"Yes there is. If you want I can train you now."

"No not now, how about tomorrow night?" I asked; I have wanted to train with my zanpakuto for a while now just so that I could see her fighting style. I will have to fight like her if I want to master her correctly.

"That's fine with me but don't complain about it if you are going to be tired in the morning." she told me. I gave her a hug and told her that I had to see if Toshiro was up yet.

As I left my inner world I woke up to Toshiro's eyes watching me. His deep greenish blue eyes were staring straight into my dark onyx ones. I felt sore all over for some reason. But I just push the thought of me being sore to the back of my mind that way I wouldn't feel anything. That was one of the first training tips that I learned from my father when he started to jump out of nowhere and attack his precious daughter. As I set up from my laying position Toshiro told me to lie back down. Knowing that was a mistake he decided to help me into my sitting position.

"How long have we...I've been out for?" I asked, as if on cue Hat and Clogs guy himself opened up the shoji doors.

"About five hours, one hour more than Hitsugaya-kun" wow I must have been talking to my zanpakuto more than I thought I was. I need to figure out how time works whenever I visit my inner world.

'You could always talk to me in your mind instead of coming to visit me in our inner world.' of course Kaze is always right.

Yet I am still not strong enough to know her full name. As soon as I was up I was ready to head out of the shop. It gives me the creeps whenever I wake up in a room at this place. I only like to come here to train. Normally I don't pass out like I did and neither does Toshiro. I wonder what happened we must have just gone all out and used up every ounce of our reiatsu, which hardly ever happens. As soon as I got close to the shoji doors Urahara stopped me from going out.

"We need to talk Kurosaki-chan." great just what I needed a lecture from him. I inwardly growled at him. Toshiro was right behind me with his hands on my shoulders. It seems that Toshiro knows what hat and clogs guy was going to say. So they led me into the room we always go into to discus good or bad news.

As usual he offers tea but I declined wanting to get out of there.

"Kurosaki-chan I called forth a meeting with the head captain a week ago when you had your dream about your zanpakuto. He finally decided to meet up with you when he calls for the next captains meeting in a few days. Hitsugaya-kun is going to be your escort while you are in the Soul Society."

So this is somewhat good news. I wonder if this is what Toshiro was talking about on the phone earlier. I finally get to see...visit Soul Society.

"So why am I attending the next captains meeting" I asked not really understanding why I had to attend because of my zanpakuto.

"You are going because of what your zanpakuto was saying about something evil was coming and that you need to learn her full name in order to defeat it." Replied Urahara

"Yeah and that's all that I know I don't have any more info other than that." I told the creepy hat dude.

Toshiro was just sitting there not really paying attention to the conversation. I pretty much tell Toshiro everything that's on my mind and that was even before I confessed to him. I think of Toshiro as my safe harbor whenever he is around. Ever since the day I first met him something clicked and he may of thought me as an annoying brat at first but it turns out that he liked me too. I don't know when he started to fall in love with me but that doesn't matter because I have him now and nothing will pull me away from him. As we left the shop it was already past midnight so we headed straight to my home.

So I guess in a few days I will be heading off to soul society with Toshiro. And to top it off he is going to be my escort while I am there.


	8. Meeting the Taichous

**Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH.**

**I just hope that you enjoy the chapter.**

**Thank you for the review Sayo-chan64, ****ShelbyQueen25**, **and Thunder Claw03.**

**Chapter 7: Meeting the Taichous**

Today is the day of the taichou meeting. I am heading there with Ichi-nii and Toshiro.

Last night during the sunset at the railing I was talking to Toshiro how nervous I was about meeting all of the captains. He told me that I shouldn't have to worry about all of them. Once he started to explain to me about all of the captains I decided that I was not going anywhere near the eighth, eleventh, and twelfth division. He seemed glad when I told him that. I don't want to go near them because one is a purvey captain, another one just wants to have fights to the death, and last but not least a captain that loves to do experiments on people. I shuttered at the thought of what they might do to me. If I am close to any of them I am going to clutch on to Toshiro and not let go until we are a safe distance away. One of the captains that I would love to be around is Soi Fon because she trained me at one point and I would like to have a little sparing match with her once we are done with the meeting.

Finally, I stepped out of the Senkaimon and there were two guards, one on either side of the gate. Once they saw the two captains that were on either side of me they bowed down to them. It looks like they didn't see me because they only addressed the Gobantai and the Juubantai taichous. I don't really care though I just want to get this over with. Once we got to the first division meeting room, Ichi-nii pushed the double doors opened revealing the captains that were already present. Ichi-nii and Toshiro entered and took their respectful places and I stood in the middle of all the captains.

"ORDER!" shouted an old man that was sitting in a big chair in the front middle of everyone. "It seems that we are all here." said the Sou-taichou. "Now, on the first order of business. We are here today to meet the shin-" I interrupted him

"I am not a shinigami Yamamoto-Sou-taichou. I am just a human that has practiced the shinigami arts." I clarified for him.

"That may be Kurosaki-san, but you are able to converse with your zanpakuto, right." he asked

"Hai taichou"

"Then that means that you will become a shinigami soon whether you like it or not." I bowed my head already knowing that. Then he started talking again. " I heard from Urahara Kisuke that your zanpakuto told you that there is something evil coming this way and that you will be able to defeat it with your sword once you learn her name."

"Hai"

"Has your zanpakuto told you anything else about what is coming?" he asked

"No sir she just told me to keep training until I am strong enough to weld her."

"Sounds like we have a powerful zanpakuto that is coming into this world, Yama-jii" said a taichou that had on a pink kimono on over his white Haori and a straw hat on his head. Wait! That's one of the taichous that I want to stay away from, the eighth division taichou. He looks creeper then I thought he would. He was also standing right next to Toshiro too.

"It does seem like it ne Yama-jii." said a long white haired man that kind of reminds me of Toshiro. So that must be the thirteenth division taichou that Toshiro mentioned was like a father figure if I ever needed to talk to someone other than goat chin. He does seem nice enough.

"You may be right Shunsui-taichou and Ukitake-taichou. So Kurosaki-san what element is your zanpakuto?" asked the head captain.

"My zanpakuto is a wind type taichou. She also said that she was another element but she hasn't told me what it was yet."

"Do you know what form your zanpakuto takes?" what is this, 20 questions?

"In my mind she is humanlike. I don't know what other form she takes." I told him

"Well it seems like you will need more training Karin." said the second division taichou, Soifon. She is the only other person that calls me by my first name. I gave her a big smile.

"Will you be helping me train Soifon-taichou?" I asked her with my eyes shining.

"If it is ok with head captain Yamamoto than I would be glad to train you some more Karin." yes I am so glad that Soifon is going to train me again.

"I won't let you down taichou." I told her.

"So head captain who will be the people that will get to train the lovely Karin-chan" asked the purvey taichou.

"First she needs to be introduced to the captains that she doesn't know, Shunsui-taichou."

"Hai Yama-jii!" said Shunsui-taichou as he bowed in respect towards his elder.

"As you know already Kurosaki Karin I am Yamamoto-Sou-taichou. And you already know Soifon-taichou of the second division, Kurosaki Ichigo captain of the fifth division, and Hitsugaya Toshiro Juubantai taichou." even though Toshiro told me the names of every taichou I would like to see their face. "As I say your name and division I would like you to step forward."

"Hai!" replied everyone

"Yagami Rado Sanbantai taichou" a man with brown hair and piercing blue eyes stepped forward. He had on his Haori on over his shihakusho like everyone else and had his sword on his left hip. He also had a pale complication and his face had a scar across his left eye. He looked kind of weird.

"Unohana Retsu Yonbantai taichou head of the healing division." A woman stepped forward and she had a motherly aura around her. She has long black hair that is breaded down her front and her eyes are a bright blue that has seen a lot of despair.

"Kuchiki Byakuya Rokubantai taichou" Kuchiki? So this is Rukia-nee-chan's nii-sama! He looks so strict and up tight. He has his hair pulled back in a kenseikan and a light blue scarf around his neck. He must be clan leader or something like that.

"Sanjin Kumamura Nanabantai taichou" a dog man? He is really tall but he carries an aura that is strong and loyal. Ha loyal cause he looks like a dog. I can't help but try not to giggle as I looked at him so I calmed myself down waiting for the next person to step forward.

"Kyoraku Shunsui Hachibantai taichou" the purvey guy with the pink kimono and straw hat stepped forward. He bowed his head a little and said "nice to meet you Karin-chan" I bowed back to him but didn't say anything.

"As of now we do not have a Kyubantai taichou but the Kyubantai fukutaichou is Hisagi Shuhei." a man stepped forward that had short black spiky hair kind of like Ichi-nii's and he had a 69 tattoo on the left side of his cheek and on the right side he had three scars going down is right eye. Instead of having a Haori on he had a badge on his left arm.

"Zaraki Kenpachi Juuichibantai taichou" so that is the spiky hair maniac that wants to have fights to the death with Ichi-nii. I have to admit he does look scary, especially with that eye patch over his right eye.

"Kurotsuchi Mayuri Juuniibantai taichou head of the Research and Development Burro." a freaky looking person stepped forward. He looked really scary.

"Last we have the Juusanbantai taichou Ukitake Jushiro." his name sounds just like Toshiro's name. He gave me an innocent smile and I smiled back at him. I would like to get to know this captain. I think that this is also the captain of Rukia-nee's squad.

"Alright now that you know all of the captains I will send a hell butterfly when I want you to train Kurosaki Karin."

"Hai Sou-taichou" I replied with everyone else

"Good, everyone dismissed!" he yelled as he slammed his cane down on the ground. Everyone then headed out the meeting room. "Except for Hitsugaya-taichou. Kurosaki Karin, I want you to wait outside for a moment."

I followed everyone out of the room and sat on a bench that was right outside of the double doors.

It didn't take but a few minutes for the meeting to be over with. I wonder if it had to do anything with me staying here in the Soul Society. As Toshiro walked out he said, "Come on, Karin, I am going to show you where you will be staying while you are here."

I stood up as I replied, "Would that be with you, Hitsugaya-taichou?" I asked in a teasing tone. I could see a faint blush on his cheeks as I said that. It is fun teasing my Juubantai taichou.

"Yes you will be staying with me since I am your escort on the trip." He replied, "One more thing Karin, no one knows that we are together. So you can't show affection out in public." Damn and I was going to tease him some more. I could probably do that just no kissing or holding hands. I guess that I will just have to wait until we are in a private area so that I can jump him. "What are you smiling about, Karin?" he asked all of a sudden. I must have been smiling about my scheme to jump him. So I quickly came up with something to say…

"Just glad that I will be training with other people besides you." I wonder when we are going to get to the tenth division. Wait! Is that the Hachi symbol on that door? So that must be the purvey taichou's division.

"Hitsugaya-taichou!" called out a woman's voice. I turned around and saw a petite looking woman with bright blue eyes with black rectangular glasses on and her black hair done up in a bun with her bangs going out to the side. She is also wearing a fukutaichou badge. She is also carrying a stack of papers.

"Yes, Ise-fukutaichou?"

"Here are your papers that need to have your signature." She said as she handed the stack of papers to Toshiro.

"Arigato, Ise-fukutaichou." He said as he took the papers from her hands.

"Do itashimashite Hitsugaya-taichou." She replied back. I was being silent the whole time so I didn't even know if she knew I was standing right beside Toshiro until she turned to me. "You must be Kurosaki Karin, Kurosaki Ichigo's little sister. It's a pleasure to meet you, I am Ise Nanao."

I smiled at her and replied, "It's a pleasure to meet you as well Ise-fukutaichou."

"Well I have to get going, see you around Hitsugaya-taichou, Kurosaki-san." She said as she walked back into her division.

As we started to walk away Toshiro spoke up, "Well it looks like I have to stop by my office before I take you home."

"Alright then let's go." His office should be private enough; I am dying to taste his lips on mine again. I wonder if it's the same for him.

As we walked into the office he went and put the papers on his desk. I saw that his desk had a stack of papers on it. He walked over to the desk and set the papers in front of him that Ise-fukutaichou gave to him and he started to sign the papers. I could hear Toshiro mutter something about Matsumoto.

I shut the door behind me and walked over to the sofa and sat down. 'Looks like I am going to be here for a while.'

'Why not go over your plan?' replied Kaze

'Kaze, that's a brilliant idea! If I was in my inner world I would give you a big hug right now.'

First I searched out all around me to see if there was any reiatsu around before I went over to Toshiro. Since I felt no one around I walked behind Toshiro and hugged him from behind. He set is pen down and sighed.

"You know, Toshiro, since I am not allowed to show affection out in public with you doesn't mean that we can't kiss while in your office. You are the Juubantai taichou that I love and can't get enough of having your cool lips on mine."

"You know Karin all you had to do was ask." He replied before he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me down on his lap before he placed his cool lips on mine. That sent me into a dizzy spell. My mind could only comprehend that my lips had his as my hands traveled up his chest and into his fluffy white hair. His hands just stayed securely around my waist.

As we parted to get some air there was a knock at the door. Damn! Just when the kissing was getting good. I might just have to shoot a spell at this person for taking away my Toshiro. 'Relax, Karin. You know that Toshiro likes you and only you.' I heard Kaze say. She is always calming me down at the right time.

He quickly fixed his hair and shihakusho before he said, "Come in."

A girl with short brown hair and brown eyes came through the door and stood on the other side of the desk. She bowed deeply as she said, "Juubantai Yonseki, Mai Yori, here to drop off some paperwork from the Kyubantai." She handed a few papers to Toshiro then her eyes fell onto me.

**A/N. Took me awhile to update. Been busy with school work and other things. Mostly reading other fanfics. Gomen for the late update again. I am working hard on trying to update faster but I don't think that is working. I stopped on a little cliffy. If you can figure out what is going to happen keep it to yourself until I update again. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH.**

**I just hope that you enjoy the chapter.**

**Thank you for the review **

**Chapter 8**

A girl with short brown hair and brown eyes came through the door and stood on the other side of the desk. She bowed deeply as she said, "Juubantai Yonseki, Mai Yuri, here to drop off some paperwork from the Kyubantai." She handed a few papers to Toshiro then her eyes fell onto me.

As she handed the papers to Toshiro she just kept staring at me. Trying to see if I was human or a soul, since I am not wearing the shihakusho like other shinigami. Toshiro had already went back to work on his papers and I was waiting for Mai to leave. She just keeps staring at me and I am getting annoyed. So I spoke up.

"Not to be rude or anything Mai-san, but do you have a question for me since you keep staring at me?" I asked "It is rude to stare at someone that you don't know." I added

"Gomen," didn't really sound like an apology to me, but I took it anyways. "but are you a soul or human?" I heard Toshiro sigh. I don't think he wants me starting a fight with one of his division members.

"You should ask the name of the person first before asking if they are a soul or human." She just glared at me. I don't like answering people that don't ask the right questions first. I don't even like when people glare at me when I am speaking out one of my pet peeves. If I am in Toshiro's office and not being spoken to by him then that means that I am allowed to be in here. Yet this girl just has to ask the most stupidest question. Maybe she should just ask if I am Toshiro's girlfriend!

"Karin, lower your spiritual pressure." Said the white haired captain. I didn't even know I was raising my spiritual pressure. Great now Mai knows my first name. I am surprise that he didn't call me Kurosaki. When he gets angry at me he always calls me by my last name. He must think that this is amusing. Well I don't really want her knowing my last name anyways. "Just answer Mai-yonseki so that I can get back to work."

"Fine." I grumbled, then in a bit louder voice, "I am Karin, and I am human. I would not like to say my last name because I only like people using my first. Now please leave, unless you want to ask me another question."

"Why are you here?" I let out a long sigh. I felt like destroying her.

"That is something that I can answer but I don't have to answer." I replied while crossing my arms over my chest. So that I could try and restrain myself from attacking a seated officer. I could easily defeat her with just my kidou and Hakuda skills.

"Karin, go with Mai to the training grounds. I know that you are itching for a spar." Said Toshiro as he set down his pen and looked up at me.

I looked at him and answered, "You got that right. But I really want to play soccer and I didn't bring my ball so I guess I have to spar. What do you say Mai, up for a one-on-one spar?" I asked with a sly grin. This will be fun.

I walked around the desk and stood by Mai. I haven't been acting nice so I decided to be proper when leaving. I bowed and said, "Good-bye, Hitsugaya-taichou." Then walked out the door and waited for Mai. That's one way to make an exit. I didn't even bother to look back at Toshiro to see what his face looked like. Great know I am missing his cool lips.

"Wait up, Karin!" Mai semi-yelled as she tried to catch up to me. I stopped and waited for her to be by my side to continue to walk. As we were walking towards the training grounds she started to ask more questions. But she started with the one that she asked earlier.

"Why are you here?" she said in an 'I want to know.' voice, will she ask twenty other questions. I am still waiting for her to ask me if I am Toshiro's girlfriend. Should I say yes or no? He did say that he had girls in his squad that wanted him.

So I answered her question in one word, "Training" like I need to say more than that. She looked confused when I said that. I wonder if I have to say my last name. Everyone here knows my brother as the Gobantai-taichou. I got in front of her and turned so that I was face to face with her. I know I am being rude but she started it. "Just to make this clear I don't like twenty questions. I like to keep to myself, I am not much of a talker unless I feel like talking." I turned back around and walked off. I don't even care if she is following me. I don't even feel like training right now. But I do need to get rid of all this energy that is bottled up inside of me. What I need to do is relax.

I walked outside and saw a big oak tree with lots of branches. I jumped up to the lowest branch and started to climb higher. No one will find me unless they want to. I pulled in my reiatsu and looked up at the sky. The sun was just starting to go down. The perfect relaxing atmosphere.

I wonder how all of my training will go. Some of the taichous seem really nice; there are a few that creep me out. I hope that I don't have to spar with them. One looked ready to dissect me and the other looked ready to kill me.

The one that I would like to spend time with will be Soifon-taichou. That way I can work on my Shunko. I can control it to an extent then all of my power feels like it is rushing out of me and I feel weak. The only way to get me to calm down is to knock me out with the same amount of power, which only Soifon and Yoruichi are the only two that knows how much power flows out of me. If I were to go into the Shunko state right now I would probably hurt everyone within the division. I almost blew up Urahara's candy shop once.

If only Mai would have treated me better in the office I would have been nice to her. Hell, I would probably even be training with her. I know she just wanted to know if I was human or a soul but that could hurt someone's feelings. What if I was a shinigami in a gigai? I leaned my back against the trunk of the tree and brought my knees to my chest. If I wanted too I could sleep up here just like this. Although I might catch a cold since it is winter and I am only wearing a long sleeve shirt with no scarf and mittens. Yet I am not cold. I wonder if it has to do anything with my element.

I close my eyes and just feel everything around me. I can feel all of the shinigamis' reiatsu everywhere. It is so calm and peaceful right now. I wonder if Toshiro finished his paperwork. Will he come and find me in the tree or will he just let me be. He is hard to figure out sometimes but he does know when I want to be left alone. Right now I really wish I was wrapped up in his cool embrace and smell his spearmint scent.

After the sunset I decided to get down from the tree and head back to the tenth division office. While entering the building I bump into someone that was running which caused us both to fall. The fall wasn't painful but I think it was for the other person. I can hear her moan in pain. I looked up to see a girl with long blue/black hair rubbing her sore bottom. When I got up I walked over to her and held out my hand. She stared at it for a while before she looked up at me with her lavender eyes and took my hand.

"Gomen, I wasn't watching where I was going." She said, "By the way my name is Kim. I know you, you are Karin, Toshiro's girlfriend." I froze and took my hand away from her. How does she know? I don't even know her. I stood there shocked at what she said. I don't know if the shock was showing on my face or not but I felt the need to get out of here. But I have no place to go.

"How do you know that? We haven't told anyone. Except Ran-Rangiku is so dead!" I said once my brain started to work. I could feel my spiritual pressure starting to skyrocket so I concentrated on lowering it. I then saw her pull out a soul pager and she started typing in buttons. She then handed me the phone.

"Look, Rangiku-san sent this to me the other day. I am the only one that she is sending pictures to because I am the head of the Hitsugaya fan group. Plus I haven't told anyone that he has a girlfriend because they will go crazy with envy. Trust me you do not want to battle over hundred fan girls." I gave a weak smile and looked at the picture.

The picture is me and Toshiro kissing at the railing under the sunset. All of the orange and red blending together perfectly in the background. I have to admit that it is a good picture. Even if it was Rangiku that sent it off to a Hitsugaya fan. At least she hasn't told anyone. The picture makes me want to kiss him again, right now. I don't really care if anyone sees us together kissing. I just don't want him getting in trouble because I don't know if he will be able to stay a captain if the head captain finds out. I wonder if the girl will send me the picture.

"Kim, do you think that you can send me that picture. I want to make it my background on my phone. It is such a good picture of us." I said with a smile on my face. As long as she is the only one that knows the secret, I am safe. I handed her, her phone back and gave her my number so that she could send it to me. "Arigato, Kim, I can't wait to show Toshiro the picture. I will just say that Rangiku sent it to me. Just make sure you let no one see the picture. Or I will have to destroy you and I don't want to do that. We are waiting to tell my brother first. I don't want him killing Toshiro."

She pretended to zip her lips shut and throw away the key. "Are you looking for the captain? He is in his office right now if you want me to I can take you there. I don't know if you are lost are not." She said after a few seconds of silence.

"Sure." I replied then we started to walk. "If you know that I am Toshiro's girlfriend and that my name is Karin. Rangiku must have told you my last name." I said feeling a little disappointed. "You must also know that I am human that came here to train."

"Yep. I also know that you have trained with the best shinigami here in Soul Society. You are skilled in kidou, Hakuda, and Hoho. You need work with your zanjutsu because kendo doesn't really help much with zanjutsu training. I also know that you have trained with Soifon-taichou and Yoruichi-sama with Shunko. A kidou attack that is combined with Hakuda and Hoho." My blue-haired friend replied while walking down the empty hallway. I wonder if Rangiku told her all of that. "And to answer your silent question, Yes, Rangiku-san did tell me all of that. She knows that I like to be well informed with the girls that hang around the taichou. Especially if it is his girlfriend."

I almost came to a complete stop. I could feel my face shifting from different emotions of shock and confusion. What other girls has he hung out with? Was it just other members? I shouldn't worry about this right now. I just want to be with him right now. A lot of things have been going on around me today and I just want to be with my Toshiro.

As soon as we stepped up to the office door I said good bye to Kim, then she walked off. I knock on the door and I heard a muffled 'Come in' from the other side. As I entered Toshiro looked up at me from his stack of paper work that seemed to be half way gone. He sure does get his work done fast. When his eyes met mine he stood up and walked over to me and wrapped me in his arms. I could smell his cool mint envelop me, I just wanted to kiss him. Suddenly I felt his cool lips on mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

As we pulled apart I gave out a little sigh. Toshiro tilted his head to where he could see my face. "What's wrong, Karin?"

"Nothing, it's just that I didn't feel like sparing with Mai, so I went and hid in a tree for a while. It was nice just to relax. On my way back I ran into someone named Kim and she helped me find my way back to your office…..and she knows about us." I whispered the last part.

"I already know about Kim. Rangiku doesn't know how to delete text messages with pictures when using my phone. Plus Kim is just the fan president and she knows when to keep her mouth shut." Replied Toshiro. "So are you ready to eat. I can finish my paper work tomorrow when you are training with one of the taichous."

"Ok, so is there any place that sells good ramen around here. I haven't had that in a while." He gave a small smile and we headed out of the office walking side by side.


	10. Meeting two Taichous

**Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH.**

**I just hope that you enjoy the chapter.**

**Thank you for the reviews**

**Chapter 9: Meeting two Taichous**

As we walked into the Ramen Shop I heard someone call out Toshiro's name…

"Shiro-chan!" someone called out as soon as we walked into the little cafe place. I looked up and saw the Juusanbantai taichou waving at us. He acts so much like a child. I could feel the temperature around me go down a few degrees. I looked at the other captain next to Ukitake-taichou and saw Kyoraku-taichou. I never thought that I would see them again until I had to train with them. I still want to know who I am training with tomorrow. I think that old man is going to tell me at the last minute. That would not be fair, but that is life, it is never fair.

Since I wasn't moving Toshiro grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the two captains. As we got to the two he let go of my hand. I wish that he could have held it longer. Oh well we can't have people thinking that we are together just yet, cause I have no idea what they will do to Toshiro. I am glad that I do have one person that I know that want tell anyone about me being with him. I can always ask where Kim stays so that I can go talk to her if I feel like talking about my problems.

"Hello, Ukitake-taichou, Kyoraku." Toshiro greeted them.

Kyoraku faked a sad face, "I don't get a taichou?"

"You don't deserve it." Toshiro gave his short reply as he sat down next to the brown haired taichou. I then took a seat next to the white haired taichou.

"And why don't I deserve being called a taichou by you?" asked Kyoraku.

"Cause you are lazy. You're lucky to have Ise-fukutaichou doing all of your paper work. I am glad that she also had time to help me out with mine while I was on my mission."

"Yes, I am very lucky to have my kawii Nanao-chan. She keeps me on track with everything. So, Karin-chan, how do you like the Soul Society so far?" he asked me.

"It is big. The sunset is beautiful just like the one in Karakura Town. I am going to miss being home with my twin Yuzu and my friends. But I am glad to be here so that I can continue my training with other captains." I replied

"Shiro-chan, have you shown where Rin-chan will be staying." asked Ukitake.

"Yes, I have. She is staying in the sanseki room which is unoccupied at the moment. I would have let her stay with her brother but the head captain wanted her to stay with me for some reason." Replied Toshiro in a cold voice like he didn't really care what was going on.

I wonder if he is always this cold. Wow! It seems like I ask that question a lot. The only time that I ever see him acting warm is towards me. And that is probably the only time that he ever will.

"Hitsugaya-kun, since Karin-chan isn't classified as a human you could go out with her. I wouldn't be surprised if you two were even together at this moment." Said Kyoraku when we received our food.

"That is true. You two seem to be together already." Ukitake added

I was glad what Kyoraku said and it also seemed creepy that they could tell that we are together…I wonder if they are really that smart or did they bug Toshiro's office.

"We are not together Ukitake-san, we are just friends." It almost seemed like Toshiro was choking on the last part. I was a bit saddened at what he said but I know that he wants to keep us a secret for a while. I also said that I would like to keep us a secret until I tell Ichi-nii.

"Doesn't seem that way to me." Replied the pink kimono taichou

"And why would you say that, Kyoraku-taichou?" I asked

"Because my lovely, Karin-chan, you are just what Hitsugaya-kun needs in a girlfriend. Not just any girl can warm his heart like…" Kyoraku looked over at Toshiro when my face became confused. Did Toshiro have a girlfriend before me…I said that I wasn't going to ask questions about past relationships. Yet it doesn't hurt to wonder, right?

I looked over at Toshiro. It seemed like he didn't feel like bringing up the past. He has always kept quiet about his past all he told me was that he lived somewhere in the first district in Rukongai.

"Shunsui, you know that Shiro-chan hates bringing up the past. And I think that he was actually getting over that." Replied Ukitake. It almost sounds as if this person died. She probably did…and it could have happened in the winter war.

"Seems like he hasn't even told Karin-chan about his nee-chan." His nee-chan? Toshiro had an older sister.

"She would be glad that Shiro-chan has someone to talk to. Someone that is a good friend to him."

"She even loved meeting new people." Toshiro finally said "When Aizen left the Gobantai she was put into a coma…She woke up after about two years and fought in the winter war…and…I…I was taking my revenge on that bastard and I…I…ended up…" wow, I have never seen Toshiro stutter that much. I just feel like wrapping him in my arms right now. I turned my face away from Toshiro but when I turned my head back he was gone. I turned to look at the Hachibantai-taichou and glared at him. He should not have brought up a touchy subject.

I then concentrated on his cold reiatsu and left the ramen shop. I had to comfort him. No wonder why he doesn't like talking about his past. Someone close to him died.

**Normal POV**

"You should have kept your mouth shut Shunsui." Said Ukitake when Karin ran off. "You know that Shiro-chan hates talking about Hinamori. It was Aizen's zanpakuto that really killed her, yet Toshiro blames himself because he is the one that inflicted the wound.

"I know but Karin-chan reminds me of Hina-chan. They both have a fiery attitude. I can't wait to spar with her." Replied Kyoraku

**A/N. Sorry for the late update…I am stuck on writing. I hope that this chapter was okay. I don't know when I am going to write again. Maybe in another two months. Please review!**


	11. Training

**Sorry for the late update. I finally had the time to get off my lazy butt and type. Even though the chapter is short I hope that you like it. I am also going to try to speed things along because I don't want to go slow or else I will end up with a writer's block again. I also hope this answers some questions about the Fire part of the title.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**Chapter 10: Training**

I have been training for a few weeks now and it is almost time that I go back to school. I didn't have much of a winter break but at least I became stronger and was able to spend time with Toshiro. He really need our time together for him to tell me what happened to his sister Hinamori Momo. I was sad when I heard him telling the story. It was a sad one. I didn't even realize how bad he was hurting on the inside.

Tomorrow is when I am supposed to be leaving and going back to high school. I have been doing well in all of my classes so I need to pass this grade, then I can come back and train some more. I just hope that whatever is going on won't need my help until school is over with. Toshiro is going to be coming back with me and he is going to stay in my class as well. He is also going to keep up with my training while I am not doing any school activities.

Soifon-taichou has taught me how to control my shunko at a certain extent to where I will be able to turn it off if I am training by myself. But she still recommends me training with Yoruichi.

I did not like training with the Sanbantai taichou Yagami Rado. He scares the hell out of me. His blue gaze feels like I am about to fall into a pit of fire. Not to mention the scar around his left eye. Who knew that I, a Kurosaki no less, would be afraid of someone? I even told Ichi-nii and Toshiro I was scared of him. I would rather battle the Hachibantai taichou than deal with someone like Yagami-taichou. Even his name sends shivers down my body.

Well one good thing came out of all this training…I was able to release my zanpakuto. And by doing that I am now officially a substitute shinigami. My zanpakuto, Kazehoryu, is a beautiful dragon. I released her when I was in the middle of battling Yagami-taichou. He was surprised to see how strong I was when she was finally released. And if you are wondering Kaze, wind; ho, fire; ryu, dragon. When Yamamoto-soutaichou learned about my zanpakuto he was surprised to find out it was one of the most powerful element based zanpakuto next to his and most of the other captains. He didn't tell me which captains. But I don't think that really matters anymore.

I was also able to tell Ichi-nii about dating Toshiro. He wasn't too happy about that. Toshiro had to go into hiding for a few days and wait for Ichi-nii to cool down. Once the heat was over with he just made Toshiro promise him that he would never hurt me or let me get hurt intentionally. So Toshiro promised and now Ichi-nii is okay with us being together.

I didn't have much time to spend with my niece and nephew but that okay because they knew that I would be busy. But one time when I was with them it was like they were training me. I had to chase them all over Soul Society when the fukutaichou of the Juuichibantai gave them a lot of candy. That little pink haired girl got a knot on her head by my fist when I was able to catch up to them.

Since today is my free day I better go and pay my niece and nephew a visit because they won't see me for a few months. I really do miss the twins when I am in Karakura. Ichigo barely has any time to come visit because of his shinigami captain duties. The only reason Toshiro is coming back with me because it is his duty and he has people that he can trust to help him out with some of the paper work.


	12. Coming Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH**

**Chapter 11: Coming Back Home**

I was glad to finally be home. I miss Yuzu so much. I also have to tell her that I told Ichi-nii about Toshiro and I. She is going to be glad that he didn't hurt Toshiro too bad. I also need to see how Jinta is treating my sister. I also have to see if the guys want to play a quick soccer match before we start back school. Or I can just cancel on doing some of those things and just hang out with Toshrio.

Well school does start back tomorrow so I better just stick with talking to Yuzu and hanging out with Toshiro. Nothing major should be going on right now. The only real major holiday that is coming up is Valentine's Day and that is in February and that is a month away. Great that means Yuzu is going to go all out for this holiday and she is going to expect me to do the same since Toshiro will be here investigating. And since I know a few of my attacks with my zanpakuto I am going to have to practice every chance I get. I am not going to have any time to rest.

I have kendo practice on Mondays and soccer practice on Tuesdays and Thursdays now. So that means I am going to train on Wednesday, Friday, and the weekend. That means I am going to be sore. The soutaichou wants me to train every chance I get. So that means I am not going to be able to have fun with my friends, unless I can make one day my free day. If so I choose Sunday, that way I would be able to rest and be healthy the next day for school.

"Yuzu, I'm home!" I yell as soon as I come through the door. Instead of getting an answer from my sister I receive an answer in the form of my dad's foot coming straight at me. To say the least I wasn't expecting I silent welcome home. I immediately dodge my dad's attack and slam my elbow down on his back and he lands on the floor. I then look at my dad strange. "Trying a new tactic at being silent while attacking your daughter as soon as she gets home from training." I then proceed to step on him and walk to the kitchen.

I then hear silent cries and whispers of dad talking to the poster of mom. I wonder since I wasn't here he became quiet and tried to figure out how to less annoy me. That doesn't make since at all. Normally he is over dramatic when talking to mom's poster.

When I enter the kitchen I don't even see Yuzu. She must be upstairs or out with Jinta or some friends of hers. I then slip into a silent relaxed state and spread out my senses. I concentrate on the feel of Yuzu's spirit pressure. I can sense that she is close to the shopping area of town. So she must be out with somebody. I should just leave her alone.

Toshiro is out somewhere trying to find clues to this mysterious arrancar. I wish that I knew more. And my zanpakuto is not telling me anything about it anymore.

'_That's because I told you everything I know. It's not like I can just pop in Hueco Mundo and see the arrancar myself._'

Since my dad was the only one that was home I decided to go out. I have been gone for half a month, who knows what could have changed since then.

To my surprise nothing changed. Not even a destroyed building by any reckless hollows. Jinta must have had small fry hollows to battle while I was away. Him and his crazy 'home run' bat. I should go pay Urahara and them a visit to show them that I have received my shinigami powers. I also need to let Yoruichi know that I almost have control over my shunko.

As I enter the small shop Urahara scares me by loudly shutting his stupid fan that he keep to hide his face.

"Well, well, well. Look who has gotten stronger by training with the captains. I can tell that your reiatsu has increased tremendously. There is also something else that I sense from you but I can't quite put my finger on it." Once he said that he quickly moved behind me and tapped me with his cane.

"What the hell was that for, you old man?" I shouted at him. I then looked down and saw that I was in my shinigami robes, and my body was lying by my feet. The back was taken off because of me being able to use shunko. And I had my zanpakuto strapped against my back in her sealed form. Once I was done yelling at him I then heard the voice of my favorite sensei, Yoruichi.

My zanpakuto's hilt is red with light blue guard that looks like two triangles overlapping. Making it look like a six pointed star.

"It looks to me like our dear little student has gained her shikai. I think that it is time to move to bankai. But first we need to train her and make sure she knows everything about her shikai first. I am also curious to know if you have perfected your shunko while training with Soifon." Yoruichi said with her Cheshire cat smile.

I then gave her one as well. "You know that curiosity killed the cat." I said playing on words because she likes to be in her black cat form half the time, like she is now.

Once we were done with our usual greeting we sat down in the tea room and Tessai brought us some tea. Yoruichi left the room and came back in her human form. The little konpaku souls in the stuffed animals helped with serving the tea. My favorite is Ririn because she is similar to me in the way of being a tough girl. But she would rather wear cute clothes then t-shirts and shorts like me.

When I first met Ririn I was surprised by how well we got along.

"Ririn, I have a question for you." I ended up saying. At first I didn't know what I was saying until I realized that I was in my shinigami form.

She stepped in front of me with all of her bird glory. I had to admit that she had a cute stuffed animal but she didn't like it at first. "Ask away." she told me

"How would you like to take over my body when I have to go off hollow hunting in the middle of class or one of my after school activities?" I finished asking her. She was silent for a while thinking about how different we were.

"I will only agree if you put me in a better stuffed animal. Plus I will be able to use my powers to there full extent when I am in your body. Kisuke here had made us gigais a while back but he destroyed them because he didn't want us to use them anymore."

"I just didn't want them running away and having to explain them to the Soul Society." Urahara said behind his fan.

"Or you can just keep me as the pill until you use me. And I love your uniform. That is if you wear the skirt." she added as an afterthought. I don't normally wear the skirt but I can make this deal with her if I don't have to find a cute stuffed animal that I am sure Yuzu would have.

"Deal, I will wear a skirt if you don't mind acting like me."

"Karin, did you forget already. We practically have the same mind set when we are together." I forgot about that. We normally do when we are trying to pull pranks on Urahara. Puls I tell Ririn everything so she knows how she should act when she is in my body. And if I end up leaving during soccer or kendo she knows that she can ask Kentaro because he knows about shinigami. I think that he even met Ririn at one point while we were putting a prank together at my house for Urahara. Wait that means we can get more pranks out of the way faster. I am starting to like this idea now. And she is probably thinking the same thing I am.

I am not sure when I became friends with Ririn, but I do know that we make a good team. She has gotten me a few times with her image, mirage type attacks when I was knocked out one day.

Ririn ended up making me think that Toshiro had come back early and he had professed his love to me. I ended up beating the stuffing out of her when I snapped out of my dream like state. She was then sewed back up by Ishida Uryu, one of Ichi-nii's friends. I have to admit that he did a great job. It looks like she was never torn apart to begin with.

Ririn opened her mouth about to say something else but Urahara touched his can to the back of her head and the small pink pill fell out of her bird beak. He then picked it up and handed it to me.

"Just hold onto her for a while. I wouldn't put her in a stuffed animal when you are travaling back and forth to school. I know how you like to keep your image, Kurosaki-chan." said hats and clogs with his creepy perverted smile.

On my way back home I decided to stop by the railing to see if Toshiro was there. I didn't really think to check by spirit pressure. I just felt like being normal. As I get closer I could see his mob of white hair looking down at his soul pager. I swear he almost never takes his eyes off that screen. Even when he was at work he almost never looked up from his paper work. Sometimes I wonder if all he thinks about is work. It is hard to explain how I feel about him sometimes, but I do know that I love him and he loves me back. That is all I need to know. We promised that if we have so type of difficulty that we should talk it out before someone thinks something bad.

"Hey Toshiro." I said casually as I gave him a peck on the cheek and sat in the grass by his feet.

"Hey," he replied back as he pressed on last button on his phone before he shut it, "how was your day of being back in the world of the living?" he asked as he sat behind me and pulled me to sit on his lap with his arms around me to keep me warm.

"It went better than I thought it would. When I went home I thought no one was home for a while. I spread out my senses to see where Yuzu was and figured she was shopping with friends since she was close to the mall. When I was done with that dad popped out of nowhere like usual, strange thing was, he didn't dramatically cry out loud like he usually does. I guess he just missed me because he would never jump out at Yuzu, she is too special to us. After that I went to see Urahara about getting me a temporary soul for my body. I then asked Ririn, one of the mod souls that he created, if she would like to stay with me. She ended up agreeing." I that last statement I pulled out the little pink pill. He inspected for a short while before he gave a short reply

"You hate the color pink yet you are going to carry around a pink pill." he gave me a quizal look before I slapped him lightly on the arm.

"It's not like anyone is going to see it. Plus I am only allowed to be in soul form if a low level hollow attacks or if we are training. And when we train we will be at Urahara's Shop or the Vizards training grounds. Also I agreed to wear a skirt everyday just to please Ririn. Even though we are the same there are places where we differ." then I slightly whisper "The guys are going to wonder what happened to the tough Kurosaki." I will just have to kick there asses straight if they say something to my face. The only time I wear a skirt is when all of my pants didn't get washed by Yuzu because she wants me to wear them just so I could get used to dressing up.

Toshiro kissed my temple. Don't worry about what your teammates say. Just be yourself, even if you have to do it wearing a skirt." even though what he said is the truth he just doesn't understand that a Kurosaki has to earn the respect of people by their appearance. Well that's how Ichi-nii and I describe it. We wanted the class to fear us but Yuzu wanted to fit in. Once the class saw the difference between Yuzu and me, they took her in as an ally to see if it would make me hate some of them less. It's not that I hate them; it's just that I don't want certain people to walk all over us. That isn't a problem right now because Yuzu and I both have a boyfriend. Yet I have to always keep an eye out for...

"Jinta"

Toshiro looked at me oddly until I realized I said the red heads name out loud, "What about that boy?"

I shook my head, "I was thinking out loud. I just realized that I didn't see him at the shop today. He must have been out shopping with Yuzu. I hope that she picked up extra school supplies for me." he didn't say anything after that

The sun was about to completely set when I felt a change of pressure in the wind. The last time that happened was when a hollow and an arrancar appeared but only the hollow came out. If I spot the garganta then I will need Toshiro's help to lure out the arrancar for questioning.

"Toshiro, I can feel a garganta about to open up." I told him as I pulled out Ririn's pill form and popped it in my mouth. It felt weird coming out of my body. I haven't gotten used to it yet. I looked to my right and say that Toshiro was waiting for me in his soul form waiting for me to lead the way. I told Ririn to head to my house and just wait there till I get home. She nodded her head and started to head out with Toshiro's gigai following her like a pet.

I then turned my focus to the place I could feel the opening. I am surprised that I could since it before the pagers could.

We were right under the garganta as soon as it opened. There was one arrancar and she started to fall to the ground. It didn't take long till I figured that she was injured. I quickly was under her and caught her bridal style. Her sea foam green hair was blood clad and her skull head had a huge crack in it. She also had many opened wounds that needed to be tended to. I wonder why an arrancar would come here to get away from a battle. She seems like she would be kind. Whatever is going on in Hueco Mundo, this arrancar could probably tell us.

When I turned around I saw that Toshiro had his hand on the hilt of his zanpakuto ready for action if this was some kind of trap. All I knew was that this girl needed help and I know just the person. Who knows, Orihime may know this girl. Orihime had told me about the winter war and how there was one arrancar that matches the description of this one, that helped Ichi-nii out. I just hope that I am right.

I didn't say anything to Toshiro as I shunpoed towards Orihime's to get this girl checked out. If I don't hurry she could lose more blood and might die.


	13. What is going on in Hueco Mundo?

**Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH**

**Chapter 12: What is going on in Hueco Mundo?**

As I reached Orihime's apartment I kicked down the door not wanting this arrancar to die on my own watch. She probably came here thinking that she would be safe and I am going to see to it that she is. This girl looks so much like Ichi-nii said about one arrancar that helped them out. I just hope that she is okay and that she will be able to give us information about what is going on in Hueco Mundo.

As I knocked the door down Orihime quickly ran into the living room of her apartment and I could see her hands next to her headpins about to attack me. Before she could attack I yell out her name.

"Orihime, this girl needs help." She then realized that it was me that knocked down her door and she then saw who I was carrying.

"Nell," she replied in a shocked voice, I quickly laid the arrancar down on the floor and Orihime started to heal her.

As Orihime began to heal Nell, Orihime retold the story about how Nell helped Ichi-nii save Orihime from Hueco Mundo. That made me actually think that Nell could have been part of a resistance force in Hueco Mundo. I hope that she will be okay with telling us who keeps attacking us and when the REAL attack will start. There really doesn't need to be another war.

Once Nell is healed up we leave the room to let her rest. It has been a while since Orihime had to heal someone with her powers. She has been feeling useless for a while now since she learned that another war was about to start. She has been practicing her defense and offence attacks by herself whenever she has the chance but that isn't often. She is a lot stronger than she was when the Winter War ended. She was tired of feeling left out and being counted as weak.

As Orihime was making something with red bean past that would make anybody sick we heard something stirring in the living room. We rushed to see that Nell was up and trying to figure out where she was. She was also looking over her body scanning it to check if she had any scars or were all of her cuts and bruises have disappeared to.

"Nell-chan," Orihime called out as she ran to give her arrancar friend a hug. Nell not anticipating the hug stared confused for a while till it registered in her brain who was hugging her with such a deadly squeeze.

"Orihime?" she said in a quiet voice. I never knew that an arrancar could be so quiet and friendly. I guess it's because I never really seen an arrancar till now.

"Nell, I was so worried when Karin-chan brought you to me all beaten and war torn. What happened?" Orihime asked

"I can barely remember. I just know that Hawk-sama has been sending in weak hollow to Karakura town. I don't know why though. He said something about teaching those stupid shinigami and their friends a lesson. I then went to confront him about what he has been doing and he told me the truth. He is after someone. He didn't tell me who but I think that he is after Ichigo.

First I should tell you the whole story. When the Winter War ended we appointed a new king, Hawk-sama. He was a great choice at first because he said that he wanted to help rebuild and set things straight and just ignore the Soul Society and the World of the Living. That plan failed last year. He decided to go against his word and started to attack this world. Me and a few others started to rebel against him and made camp far away from Las Noches. We ended up going back after training for a while just so that we had a chance at defeating him. We were mistaken.

Hawk-sama is strong when he is in his release form. The only person that I think that will be able to destroy him is Ichigo. Yet he does have weaknesses. If we can get some shinigami with these types of zanpakutos then we can defeat him faster. I know that on a windy day he had refused to go out and patrol. When there was a fire to half of the building he stayed clear of that side until the fire was out. He said that he had one more weakness but he hasn't disclosed what it was because he is afraid that if that one weakness is figured out then we will all over throw him."

It is then that I decided to speak up. "Well, Nell you don't have to look any further. I am a wind and fire type zanpakuto and when we find out the other weakness then we will be able to bring him down. I just need to learn bankai first. I am not all that powerful with my shikai. I know that Ichi-nii will scream and yell at me for putting myself in danger, but this is something I can help out with and I will help, no matter what happens." I also glanced at Toshiro when I said that I was going to put myself in danger. I know that he promised Ichi-nii that he would never let that happen but I knew that both of them could come along and help out if something were to happen.

"Ichi-nii? Does that mean you are Ichigo's sister? I heard him talking about his family when he was saving Orihime-chan."

"Yep, Ichi-nii is my brother and I am proud of it. Sometimes. Other times he can get on my nerves and treat me like a five year old, but I think that all older brothers are like that."

"So what happened to Dondachakka and Peshe?" Orihime asked

Nell started to tear up a little at the mention of her protectors and self-proclaimed older brothers. "They were part of the resistance with Grimmjow and me. They let me escape and I don't know what happened to them."

"WHAT? Grimmjow is alive. I thought Kurosaki-kun killed him." Orihime replied, "I am also sorry to hear about what happened. They were sweet and kind when I met them.

"Yeah, Grimmjow practically threw me into the garganta and told me to make it to Karakura and get help from that weakling Kurosaki. Those two were always at each other's neck and I think that Grimmjow misses his fighting matches with Ichigo. Grimmjow also said that I had to be safe and not be caught by any shinigami. It looks like I was caught by two of them though. At least you two are on my side."

"It was mainly Karin. I was tempted to end your life. But I could tell by the look on Karin's face that she wasn't going to let that happen. She knew that you were weakened and could fight back. She also knew that if we brought you here you would answer some questions. Which you told us everything we needed to know without questioning you." Toshiro replied in his cool voice

"I am glad to be of some help taichou." She said because she doesn't know Toshiro's name but she can tell that he is a taichou because he is wearing a haori.

I glance at my phone and realize that it is getting late. I grab Toshiro's hand and say good-bye to Orihime and Nell. We then shunpo to my house where our gigais are waiting.

As we enter the door dad comes flying at us with a flying kick. I take my zanpakuto off my back with the sheath still on and whack my dad to the other side of the room. And like always he goes to cry by mom's poster and this time he sounds like his old self.

When I enter the kitchen I see Toshiro's gigai sitting at the table and staring into space and I see that Ririn is sitting in the corner sulking about something. So I walk over to my best friend to see what is wrong. I place my hand on her shoulder and look at her. "What's wrong Ririn? Having second thoughts about being my replacement?" I ask her

She shakes her head no. "I don't know how to access my power in your body. It feels like something is weighing me down. I think that Urahara had something to do with this. He probably neutralized my powers."

"Is that the only thing wrong with you? You can't use your powers at free will like you thought you would. Well I thought the same thing. I am just glad that you made it home safe."

"Karin-chan your home. I thought that a hollow had taken you down." Yuzu cried out once she saw that I was in the kitchen. I was worried when Ririn said that you were off fighting and that she had control of your body. I am glad that you were able to achieve shikai while training in Soul Society." She gave me a hug and proceeded to make dinner.

**A/N: I am glad that 88 people have read the last chapter but not one review. I was sad. But I am over that now. I hope that I will get a few reviews this time. I am hoping to get 44 but if not oh well. I am just glad that people are still reading after I haven't posted for a long time.**


	14. explode, Kazehoryu

**Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH**

**Chapter 13: Explode, Kazehoryu**

It is time that I finally get some training in. If Nell says that this guy is trouble then I am just going to have to believe her. I need to train my hardest and work to defeat this creature. There is no turning back I need to get stronger and try my hardest to defeat this guy. There is no way I am going to be weak. Sure he might get me to where he will almost win, but I will come out on top. That is why I need to achieve bankai.

But first I have to go to school. This is my last semester and I can finally graduate. I wonder if I will have to join the Shinigami Academy when I am done here. I hope not. I already know shikai and the taichous have already trained me to fight better than the shinigami to be. So once I am done with school here it is a matter of what I want to do with the rest of my life.

I do know that one arrancar has to be defeated.

"Hey, Karin, how was your Winter Break?" Kentaro asked as I walked through the classroom door with Toshiro right behind me. "I see that Hitsugaya-kun is back as well."

"Oh, hey, Kentaro. My Winter Break was great, yet it was also tiring. I got in a LOT of practice. I don't even know if I will be able to hold my strength back during kendo practice."

"So I am guessing your trip to his world went well. You did say you wanted to get stronger in order to fight those hollows."

"Yeah, but I am not as strong as Toshiro. But one day I will be and I am going to try and win that match one day soon." I said and Toshiro just rolled his eyes

"You have to achieve bankai first, Karin. Then we will see who will win. You still have a lot more training to do."

"What if I get Urahara to do what Yuroichi did with Ichi-nii, that three day bankai training?" I gave as a suggestion.

"I don't know. Ichigo was training to save Kuchiki at the time and he needed bankai within three days. He knew the risk that if he didn't complete it that he would have the chance at losing his shinigami powers. I don't want that to happen to you, Karin."

"So are you ready to kick some butt in kendo practice today, Kurosaki-taichou." Kentaro said in a teasing manner.

"Yep, and your's will be the first one." I smirked

"We'll see about that." He shot back

"Yeah, but I have been practicing with people stronger than Toshiro."

"Kurosaki, Hirashima. As much as I miss you two bickering I would like you to sit down and start on your lesson for the day." The teacher said as she walked in. "Alright class take your seat and turn to page 257. I want to see those pencils moving." She began the class and everyone did as she said. This teacher is strict and no one wants to mess with her. She is not hesitant when giving out detention. Kentaro and I have received several detentions from her while bickering in her classroom.

"Finally, lunch. I never thought that it would come." I said as I reached the roof and spread my arms out wide just letting the wind rustle my hair and clothes and the most hated skirt that I was wearing. Yet I didn't know that I skirt could be so comfortable. If I say that out loud I know that someone will defiantly send me to an insane asylum.

"If you jump over that edge and start flying, Karin, I wouldn't be surprised. What with all the weird things that you see and do." Said Kentaro as he walked out onto the roof. I then saw Toshiro walking out behind him with his soul pager out typing something in it. Must be his report about Nell. I just hope that no one comes and tries to question her.

Kendo practice went well. And like I said earlier I kicked Kentaro's butt. He knew that I was going to do that but he was also surprised when I challenged everyone to a match again like before. But this time it was all fun and games and not like the fiasco that happened that one day.

I was surprised that I didn't break much of a sweat while knocking everyone to the ground. I guess it is because I know how to control my reiatsu and can make myself sustain some of my stamina.

When Wednesday rolled around I was glad to have time and train with everyone again. I can't wait to show them what I can do. After school I started to head to the Vizard hangout hoping that they are ready to see what I look like in my spirit form and how well I can fight. Yuroichi told me not to use shunko unless she was around.

As I walked up to the warehouse, the barrier opened up for me to pass through. As I entered the warehouse, that is when all hell broke loose. I was hit dead center in the forehead with a yellow flip-flop that belongs to a certain annoying Vizard that loves to torment everyone she meets. Before anything else comes out to get me I quickly swallow the pink pill and my soul and body separate. I quickly put up my arm to block the oncoming kick from Hiyori. Once she saw that I was not in my real body and spotted my zanpakuto strapped to my back she proceeded to pull hers out and attack me I quickly grabbed mine to defend myself.

"KARIN, HIYORI" yelled Shinji. We froze from millimeters of our swords coming close to touching. We both turned our heads slightly to face him head on and gave him a death glare. He backed up a little but still stood straight. "If you two are so eager to fight, go down into the basement." He said as he pointed towards the hole in the ground.

"Come on, Kuro-chan." Hiyori said as she grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and flung me down the hole. I hate it when she does that. I quickly get into a fighting stance waiting for the onslaught that is about to come.

"Explode, Kazehoryu." I call out my shikai which changes from a silver blade to a mixture of sky blue and red. The kanji for kazehoryu also shows up on the blade. The middle part of the blade is red while the part from there to the hilt is sky blue and the part from the tip to the red looks like dragon scales of red and sky blue. When my sword is like this I can manipulate a little bit of the wind around me to slow the moves down a little, and if I focus hard enough when a blade connects with mine I can burn the hand on the other's zanpakuto.

As I was waiting for Hiyori to come down I kept my eyes out for anyone else that might come at me. Sometimes Lisa likes to catch me off guard. I was surprised after a minute that no one came to attack me. Did they just now notice that I was in soul form?

"Karin, you're a shinigami now." I heard a kind deep voice coming from behind me. When I turned around I saw Hachi. I didn't even see him earlier. He must have had a protective barrier around himself. He loves to try and improve his barriers.

"Hey, Hachi, yeah I just became a shinigami over break. I remember telling you guys that I will be in Soul Society. I am now back and ready to train some more." I replied

"I can tell that you have also gotten a lot stronger. You might be on par with your brother when he was that age." I gave a small smile at that

"Yeah but he had bankai at my age and was also a taichou of the Gotei Juusanbantai." His eyes widened a little when I said that

"You mean to say you don't have a bankai." I heard several voices at once. Damn I forgot to keep my eyes open to my surrounding. I am just glad no one came to attack me while I was talking to Hachi.

"I see that you finally recognized that I was not in my body." They nodded

"Yeah, that Ririn konpaku soul is in your body. And you made a deal with her as well. I never knew that you would allow yourself to wear a skirt for the rest of the school year." Lisa said

"It was either that or have my body lying around like Ichi-nii did half the time." I replied back


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH**

**Chapter 14: Enter Bankai**

It has been four months since Nel came. She has helped a lot. She even helped train me when Toshiro was too busy to help with my training. He would always train by himself with his bankai, trying to make it stronger. I am not sure how well that is going because we haven't really spoken much because of all the training, kendo, and soccer. I just don't have me time anymore, which is sad. Well I don't have kendo or soccer anymore. I finally graduated high school and now I can focus more on learning my bankai and training with it.

"Yuroichi, I have done a lot of thinking and I believe I want to go through the same bankai training that my brother did. Three days. I know all the risks. My brother has told me countless times along with the number of times you have told me that it is reckless. I am willing to take the risk and put my best foot forward. I don't want anything or anyone to mess with my town and get away with it. I need to be at my full strength and ready to fight when this Hawk comes."

"Have you talked this over with Ichigo and your zanpakuto?" she questioned

"Yes, Ichi-nii says that it is a bad idea and that I shouldn't do it but he does believe that I could get it done. And my zanpakuto says that she is ok with it because it is something that needs to be done. She is not sure when this thing is coming but she says that I need to be ready for it."

"Alright, then I believe that we should get started." I then followed her down to the basement.

It wasn't long till she brought out a cardboard white doll. She then proceeded to tell me how the thing works.

Once I stabbed the doll the whole room seemed to change. I could feel the temperature in the room increase as fire started to roll out from the doll. The wind also picked up. Even though there is no wind in the basement to begin with. I didn't realize how powerful this could be. I can literally feel the power coming out of the doll and changing the room.

After a few seconds the doll disappears and standing on one of the boulders is my zanpakuto spirit. She is standing there like she owns the place. As I look around myself I can see fire licking at my feet like a soft wind is blowing the fire around me.

"You already know how shikai works but now it is time to unleash all of that power and find your bankai. I can't give you any hints. But you do have to fight me with everything you have in order to get to it. You will be able to find your bankai when it is time. But instead of having a long time like it would normally take you only have three days. Yuroichi already told you what happens when the time is up."

"Yeah, I could lose you forever or never be able to achieve bankai. So I have to keep a sharp eye on the time and make sure that no mistakes are made. Like me talking to you like I am right now. We are wasting time."

As I said the last thing I went to attack her. I then realized that I didn't even have my zanpakuto in my hand so I decided that hakuda was the only thing that I could use right now and try to figure out where my zanpakuto is. Well I know that her spirit is in front of me but shouldn't I still have the blade in my hand.

I keep an eye on my surroundings trying to find my blade. As she attacks me I make a quick block. The only thing that I see around me is fire licking at my feet and the feel of a slight breeze. Do I not use a blade for bankai? But she said that I had to use my shikai. Or was it my training that I learned for shikai that I have to put in use for bankai. Whatever it is that I have to use I need to learn it within these three days.

I need bankai. I also don't want to lose my zanpakuto powers and abilities. I don't like feeling powerless when trying to protect the people around me. I would have to go back to using my soccer ball to defeat the hollows if that happens. As that last thought hit me I made contact with my zanpakuto spirit's side. She quickly moved away from me.

When I made contact I felt something. I then realized that she wasn't even holding her blade. So that makes me think that my bankai might not even be a blade. I have to find the power for my bankai on my own. This might take longer than I realized.

"Karin the day is almost up. You have been at it for twelve hours nonstop. Your brother even took breaks while he was training. It is time to rest." Said Yuroichi

"I also heard that Ichi-nii received his bankai in two days. I was hoping to at least try to defeat my brother at one thing. But I guess that is not going to happen." I replied as I lowered my guard.

Kazehoryu took that I was finally done for the day. She also lowered her guard. "I am glad someone told this hot head to take a break. I thought that she was going to crash while we were fighting. She has been at this nonstop. I am surprised that she has so much stamina. Was her brother like this?" my zanpakuto asked. Shows how much trust she puts in me.

"Actually her brother took a break at the nine hour mark. But you also have to think that Karin has been training a lot longer than her brother before he trained for bankai." Yuroichi said

"I can also feel that she is close to getting it but there is one thing she is missing. I am surprised that she figured out how to use her shikai attacks without the blade so fast." said Kazehoryu

"Ha-ha and it took Ichigo to find the right blade in two days. Once he found it he had to train the rest of the time to learn how to use it." Yuroichi mused, "Now, Karin, get some rest. You need it after a long day. Don't worry I will wake you up in plenty of time to keep training, which is five hours of sleep. But that is only if you promise to take a break when I say so. You are still my student and shall obey your sensei." she finished with her cat like smile

"HAI" I replied

My zanpakuto says that I am missing something in my training. I just wish I knew what it was. I was also surprised when the words came to me for shikai attacks. I guess the only thing missing is a bankai attack that will help me. Let's see the shikai attacks only cover wind and fire or both at the same time.

So far I believe that my bankai I don't have use of my blade. So that means I need to be skilled at hand to hand combat, which I am. I also need to know how to use all of my attacks without the blade. I am missing one attack that has to deal with everything that relates to my zanpakuto. That is a dragon attack. Now the question is, how and what is it?

Do I have to use all of my attacks before I can use the dragon? This is so confusing. I wish that I can get some type of hint to unleash it.

"Karin! Time to get up!" yelled my sensei, "There is also some breakfast for you. But it is light. I don't want you fighting on an empty/full stomach." she said as she left the room.

I looked at the time and sure enough she only let me sleep for five hours. And that is all the rest that I need to finish my bankai training. I am going to get it before the day is up just watch.

I am not sure how long I have been at it but I feel like my body is on autopilot. I keep matching my spirit attack for attack and block for block. I just have to figure out what attack it is that I need to unlock in order to achieve bankai. It feels like I have been at this for, forever. I want this to end yet I know that I need to finish this so I can put my power to good use. I don't want people to think that I am weak!

I know that I am strong because I am always protecting the souls around me. Ever since I could kick a soccer ball at a hollow and kill it. That is when I decided that I wanted to protect the people around me. I already knew that Ichi-nii was doing that, but he doesn't have to do it alone anymore, we can help each other out!

As I was in mid-attack, I felt a wave of spiritual pressure come down on me. I wasn't expecting it so it surprised me and I went down on my hands and knees. That is when it hit me…that one arrancar must be here to claim Karakura for himself.

I pushed myself up and was about to run out of the basement when Yuroichi stopped me. "Where do you think you're going? You can't just abandon your training to go and fight. If you do then you can say good-bye to your zanpakuto. You will not be able to use any of her attacks if you leave. You may have one day left but if you are anything like Ichigo then you need to finish this training NOW!" she yelled at me

"Hai, Yuroichi-san" I turned around and resumed my training with Kazehoryu

I can't believe that I almost went out there without a zanpakuto in hand as well. At least I know my attacks without it, but am I actually ready to go into a fight without something to defend myself with.

As I got over the waves of spiritual pressure. I felt Toshiro going towards it. I know that he will be safe. I can trust him. But will his power alone be enough to fight this guy off; we don't know all of the enemies or their numbers. It will be a difficult battle. I just hope that my bankai training will be over in time.

**- (me being lazy.) I just want to finish this fic)**

I am finished. My bankai training is over and I can now join in the fight. Like I said earlier my attack had to deal with a dragon attack. And it is like no other that I have seen as of yet. I have only seen a select few bankais because I watched my brother fight with his friends to keep up with his training.

I have no time to train my bankai to get used to it I have to help out my friends and family that are fighting right now.

Before I left the training grounds Yuroichi stopped me and pulled me into a hug. "Don't get killed out there okay. Good luck and make sure to let everyone help if they can. You don't know how dangerous this guy can be." She then released me

"Hai, I will do my best and make sure that this arrancar goes down."

I quickly shunpoed towards the fight and saw that there were groups fighting each other. I'm not sure how long they have been fighting but it has been long enough for everyone to be panting with exhaustion.

Since we weren't expecting them to come so soon we haven't warned the Seireitei of the invasion. I am glad that it is mostly one on one fighting although it would have been better if there were more shinigami because Toshiro told me how strong these arrancar can get. I just hope that Nel is right and that we can defeat the head and hopefully the rest will fall back. Yet that tactic doesn't always work when you need it to. I just wonder why the arrancar would want to attack Karakura town. What is here that brings all these beings to attack!

As I arrived I forgot that I was still in bankai mode as I went to attack the arrancar that was sneaking up on Toshiro. I know that he can handle himself but something tells me that the one Toshiro is fighting is the leader that brought this bunch here. I pushed him away with the wind attack. When he flew away I quickly got by Toshiro's side.

"Thanks" he said as he caught his breath

"No problem. Plus I think I got here faster with my bankai." I said glad that the training to receive it was over. Yet once all this is over and done with I will still have to keep up with my training because I don't want to end up not being able to use it correctly.

"I see. The total opposite of mine." He said pointing at his ice wings and comparing them to my fire wings. That is one thing that surprised me when I received my bankai. I didn't really think that I would have wings. I guess that is just a plus.

I was about to say something else until the arrancar came back.

"I see a new arrival has come to take me down. You can't fight this battle by yourself, taichou." He said mocking Toshiro

"He probably could but why not speed things up Arrancar-san." I replied with my own teasing

"Ahh, I see that the young taichou didn't mention my name yet. I am also surprised that you haven't guessed who I was yet, little girl. I am the leader of this group of rebels who want to take over all three worlds, Hawk." He replied

"I see, but please don't call me little girl, I have a name, Kurosaki Karin. Sorry to disappoint but I don't have a rank. I am a substitute shinigami of this town and I would like it if you would leave without everything getting to out of hand, but I see that it is too late to play nice."

I then charged at him making a fiery sword with my reiryoku. I learned that while in my bankai I can make a sword out of one of the two elements. I learned that the fire one can be powerful then the wind. The wind one can get out of control and damage me as well.

**- (sorry for skipping again :-( **

Finally the battle between Toshiro, myself, and Hawk was dwindling down. Toshiro and I have him backed it the corner and I haven't even used my new attack yet. I have been switching back and forth between my fire and wind blade. It turns out that I have perfected using the blade whilst fighting Hawk. He ended up turning into his resurrection form and started attacking seriously. He ended up pushing me to my limits until Toshiro came in to save the day.

I ended up catching my breath for a while and jumped back into the fight. I can tell that Toshiro was starting to get tired and Hawk looks like he about had it. Everybody around us already completed their battles and even got some of the arrancars to switch side or change back to the way things should be. They were all standing around to see how this final battle will turn out. They knew that this fight belong to Toshrio and I.

Hawks wings looked torn up from all the fighting because he couldn't handle all of my wind attacks that I sent at him. It would have helped if I explained that my wind attacks turn in to blazes of wind when they are condensed reiryoku. It also hurts like hell when you are cut by it as well because when I first started practicing with my winds blades I always ended up cutting myself by accident.

Toshiro almost looked like he was about to pass out and so was I. Toshiro only has three petals left on his bankai so we need to finish this up fast.

"Toshiro, ready for the final blow?" I asked

"You don't have to ask me twice." He replied

So we got into our strongest stances and yell out our final attacks. Mine of course was the one I learned for my bankai to be unleashed.

"KAZEHORYU FIST" I had no sword in my hand and my whole arm became a blade of itself with fire and wind flowing around my arm and a dragon head was where my fist should be.

Once I finished my attack Toshiro came right behind me and followed up with one of his ice attacks.

"RYUUSENKA" all of the fiery and wind damage that I did to Hawk was covered with ice in the shape of a hail flower

I believe that my attack would have finished him off but I needed Toshiro as a backup in case Hawk ended up regenerating.

Once he finished his attack his bankai shattered and he went back to his base zanpakuto as did I. The ice around Hawk shattered as well as him. There is nothing left of that leader that want to take over everything.

Before I passed out I felt someone catch me. I knew that it couldn't be my white haired boyfriend because he was just as warn out as me. And the voice sounded like Ichi-nii. "You did great Karin, now rest." I let my mind go to sleep after that.

When I woke up I was surprised to see myself in my own bedroom. Yuzu was sleep by my side and holding my hand tightly. I must have scared her again. She hates it when I come home scratched and beaten up, be it little or sever. She goes crazy. In the chair next to my bed was my boyfriend holding my other hand, loosely. Two of my favorite people were right next to me I couldn't be happier!

**THE END**

**a/n. Sorry it took me so long to finish. I really don't have to put an excuse here but for some people that might be mad at me for not updating I will put a little of something. College is kicking my butt. And I have been having family in the hospital off and on. So I have been trying to balance that. I have also been reading fanfiction just to help me with my writer's block that I have been having as well. I just didn't know how to end this thing so I skipped around like some people do. I can't help it. I am also not good at writing fighting scenes so please tell me how I did. I also didn't write how Hawk looks so I will let your imagination take over in that department. Please review!**


End file.
